Knights of the Universe
by Floreciendo
Summary: Saori Kido se asoció a una celebridad de Hollywood para comprar la franquicia de Miss Universe, sin embargo en el transcurso se dará cuenta que no podrá encargarse sola de toda la organización. Esta vez sus caballeros tendrán que lidiar con algo peor que una guerra santa: noventa reinas de belleza de todas partes del mundo. ¿Lograrán salir vivos de esta aventura?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Sábado 18 de Abril del año 2020, Beachwood Café. _

Las calles de Los Ángeles se encontraban extrañamente vacías en esa mañana de sábado, la humedad y el clima selvático no eran el ambiente preferido para la glamorosa mayoría de habitantes de aquel lugar quienes preferían quedarse en sus casas, a excepción de alguien. Una mujer adulta de cabello corto y una imponente piel color negro disfrutaba de un café sentada en un lugar privilegiado junto a la ventana de aquel lugar, parecía no esperar a nadie. Dio un sorbo a su café y tomó el periódico leyendo las primeras dos líneas para después dejarlo a un lado con desgano, **"¿quién demonios lee el diario en pleno dos mil veinte?" **Pensó. Observó la intensa lluvia a través del cristal junto a ella, sentía una increíble paz, se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó justo cuando una joven tomó asiento frente a ella en su mesa.

La joven de cabello lila tosió levemente buscando captar la atención de la mujer frente a ella, quien parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos mientras le sonreía a la nada. Aclaró su garganta una vez más sin éxito, hizo un sonido con sus labios y tampoco, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Por qué finges no darte cuenta que estoy aquí? —cuestionó la muchacha con tapado negro y gafas del mismo color.

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla… —soltó con resignación—. ¿Qué quieres, perra?

Saori Kido se quitó los guantes para posteriormente apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Escúchame perra, sé que hace varios años tienes la intención de comprar la franquicia de _Miss Universe _pero el presupuesto no te alcanza, contrario a lo que todos podrían creer —la mujer frente a ella blanqueó los ojos—. Todos sabemos que Trump perderá las elecciones este año y que no le quedará más que volver a la dirección del concurso, lo cual no podemos permitir.

Kris Jenner dio un sorbo a su café mientras la escuchaba hablar, no tenía la mejor relación con aquella muchacha pero debía admitir que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Para tu información tengo dinero para diez vidas más —se apresuró a aclarar—, solo que no puedo hacer una compra tan grande sin tener que rendir cuentas de cómo y dónde saqué tanta cantidad de dinero —Saori bajó sus gafas viéndola con incredulidad—. ¡Osh! Burocracia, perra, cosas que seguramente no entiendes, pero sí, mi intención es comprar la franquicia e impedir que mi peor pesadilla se cumpla, Trump otra vez metiendo sus asquerosas manos en los concursos de belleza.

—Creí que tu peor pesadilla sería tenerlo de presidente otra vez…

—¿A quién demonios le interesa eso, perra? —bufó molesta.

Saori se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Coincido, ¿a quién le interesa? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora dime a qué has venido, me imagino que no extrañabas ver mi bello rostro.

—Es obvio a que he venido, perra —dijo mientras meneaba su cabeza lentamente para darle intensidad a sus palabras—. Tú necesitas un socio, yo tengo más dinero que toda la realeza junta y ambas tenemos un objetivo en común.

Kris soltó una carcajada ante la cara de pocos amigos de Saori, quien estaba pidiéndole a su padre Zeus un poco de paciencia para no hacerle honor a su nombre de diosa de la guerra y asesinarla allí mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos la mayor del clan Kardashian cambió su expresión a una más seria.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—No, perra, viajé desde las playas de Grecia a mojarme el cabello en la lluvia y despertarme temprano solo porque estaba aburrida —respondió sarcástica—. ¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio!

El silencio inundó aquel sector del café mientras Kris enfocaba sus ojos marrones en las gafas de sol de la diosa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus propios dedos en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

—Comprar la franquicia no es problema, pero como mencioné anteriormente, faltan tan solo unos meses para la fecha estándar del evento. La organización, la compra y diseño de una nueva corona, la locación y en fin, todo lo que engloba la tan esperada gala de Miss Universe se me sale del presupuesto —soltó con honestidad.

—Perra, yo puedo encargarme de eso —respondió colocando su mano sobre las de Kris.

—¿Y cómo? —cuestionó sin ganas.

—La locación podría ser Grecia, es decir, soy literalmente su diosa así que no podrían negarse. Incluso podría conseguir un lugar increíble a la mitad de precio.

—Creo que los mayores gastos serían primeramente el contrato con alguna joyería que diseñe nuestra nueva corona, asegurarnos que sea mejor y más cara que el horrendo diseño del año pasado.

—¿Cuánto fue que costó la corona del año pasado? —preguntó mientras tomaba una de las tostadas de Kris.

—Cinco millones de dólares.

La diosa comenzó a toser de forma sonora mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo derecho, se dio un par de golpes en el pecho con el puño cerrado para recuperar el aire. Aquella cifra había resultado exorbitante.

—Perra, si te mueres no podremos conspirar contra Trump —dijo Jenner preocupada mientras la abanicaba con el periódico.

Rápidamente le acercó su vaso de jugo de naranja a la diosa, la cual bebió con desesperación para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Se quitó las gafas y limpió el sudor de su frente con el revés de su mano.

—Eso sí que estuvo cerca… —susurró tocando su pecho con ambas manos—. ¿Cuál sería el segundo gasto mayor?

—Usa tu cerebro alguna vez en la vida, mujer —dijo tirando el periódico sobre la mesa nuevamente—. Habrá al menos noventa mujeres de diferentes países, tenemos que brindarles seguridad óptima, no sabremos de que es capaz Trump si pierde las elecciones y pierde la franquicia. Es decir, el hombre mandó a asesinar a ese líder iraní y…

—¿Estás hablándome en serio? —interrumpió sobándose las sienes.

Kris levantó el dedo índice dispuesta a objetar pero Saori frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no iba a tolerar más idioteces. Sólo una persona en esa mesa tenía derecho a decir estupideces y se trataba de ella misma.

—Bien, tal vez lo que dije sobre Trump fue exagerado… —expresó a modo de mea culpa—, pero debes admitir que proteger a noventa mujeres que vienen de noventa países diferentes es complicado, además la mitad no hablará en inglés, es una tarea difícil y por sobre todo _costosa._

Saori observó a la nada sintiendo como su sueño se desmoronaba despacio, a medida que escuchaba a Kris entendía por qué ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de abarcar todos los gastos de la franquicia y la organización del evento.

—Necesitaríamos personas de todas partes del mundo capacitadas para custodiar a nuestras reinas de belleza, personas que sepan hablar diferentes idiomas. Necesitaremos japoneses, griegos, franceses, latinos…

La diosa, quien tenía los codos sobre la mesa y sostenía su rostro con sus manos, de pronto sintió como el foco de su cabeza se encendía, aquellas últimas palabras de Kris captaron toda su atención. Volvió a su postura erguida y sonrió ampliamente encontrando la solución a todos sus problemas. **"¡Bingo!"** Pensó.

—Perra —interrumpió sonriente—. Puedo hacerme cargo de eso, es más, te garantizo que no debes preocuparte por la seguridad de las concursantes.

Kris parecía no estar del todo segura, sin embargo Saori era una mujer conocida en todo el mundo por haber podido organizar algo tan complejo como un torneo de luchas años atrás, así que debía confiar en su palabra. Por su parte, Saori había recuperado todo el optimismo al recordar que disponía de una legión de ochenta y ocho caballeros de diferentes partes del mundo, los cuales habían participado en guerras santas e incluso se habían enfrentado a dioses, ¿qué dificultad podría representar para ellos estar en la organización de un concurso de belleza? Ninguna, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes, días o noches! Desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo basado puramente en el humor, hacía años no escribía una historia integra hecha para hacer reír, así que veremos como me sale. Tengo planeado añadir dos o tres capítulos más como máximo ya que tomo esto como una introducción. Sin más, si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco mucho, y si esta historia no fue de tu agrado, te invito a explorar más en mis otras historias.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Lunes 20 de Abril del 2020, Santuario de Grecia._

La mañana había caído de forma tranquila en el recinto sagrado de la diosa Athena, cuya deidad había estado ausente todo el fin de semana debido a un repentino viaje a América que le causaba curiosidad a todos, excepto a Shion. El patriarca había despertado especialmente temprano aquel día para comenzar a escanear viejos archivos del santuario que prefería quedaran registrados en una plataforma más segura, de esa forma no se perderían como antes.

El de cabello verde colocó una enorme caja sobre el escritorio de su despacho y tomó asiento cómodamente, tomó la primer carpeta y apenas alcanzó a leer el nombre de un antiguo caballero antes de que la puerta se abriera abruptamente.

—¡Buenos días! —vociferó la diosa entrando al mejor estilo de _FBI open up._

El patriarca, quién solía mantenerse estoico ante cualquier situación, casi se tira de la silla del susto que aquella muchacha le había dado. Muchos parecían no comprender que aunque había sido revivido con su apariencia jovial, ya tenía un corazón viejo y que podría infartarse en cualquier momento.

—Athena, que alegría verte — aclaró su garganta—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

—No te das una idea de lo maravilloso que fue.

Saori tomó asiento frente a él y corrió aquellos importantes documentos con el codo para apoyar una caja de _Donuts_ que sacó de su bolso, el rostro de Shion reflejaba el horror ante tal imprudencia.

—Me… alegro mucho—respondió sin poder apartar su mirada de los documentos ahora arrugados.

—Compré la franquicia de _Miss Universe_ —soltó como si nada para luego proceder a dar un importante mordisco a una dona de chocolate.

Shion elevó apenas sus lunares y asintió con la cabeza a modo de felicitación. No sabía demasiado sobre aquellos concursos más que el hecho de que eran varias mujeres compitiendo por una banda y una corona. No le pareció algo malo o bueno, tal vez se trataba de una buena inversión.

—Me enorgullece saber que a tu corta edad ya te estableces como una mujer de negocios, honestamente no conozco bien el desarrollo de Miss Universe, pero no debe ser una tarea nada fácil —se expresaba con usual elocuencia y serenidad—, y que tomes el riesgo es realmente admirable. **Solo espero que no termine tan mal como en la organización del torneo donde se robaron la armadura de Sagitario.** Pensó.

Saori colocó ambas manos en su pecho para demostrar la emoción que le habían causado aquellas palabras, hizo un puchero con sus labios el cual se veía muy tierno teniendo en cuenta que sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas debido a la dona que aún no tragaba.

—Tus palabras realmente me incentivan aún más, te agradezco tanto —la diosa tomó las manos del lemuriano causando su evidente sorpresa—. Confío tanto en ti que quiero que te hagas cargo de la tarea más difícil…

El aludido pasó saliva pesadamente, ya no sabía qué esperarse de esa adolescente tan inestable.

—Claro, puedes confiar en mí.

—Pues es que mira, la última vez que organicé un evento alguien se robó el premio más grande… —hizo una pausa—, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. En ese momento nadie podía proteger la armadura de Sagitario, pero ahora sé que tú puedes proteger la corona.

El hombre en cuestión respingó la nariz al sentirse tocado por los dichos de Saori. Se preguntaba si el hecho de ser una diosa le daba algún tipo de poder mental como para poder leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Proteger la corona? —repitió lentamente buscando hacerse unos segundos más para escrutar a aquella bruja lee mentes.

—¡Claro! Es que visitamos una joyería que ya había trabajado con Miss Universe y serán los encargados del diseño, esta corona será mucho más cara que la actual así que realmente necesito de la persona más sabia y fuerte para su custodia.

Shion suspiró fuertemente mientras evidenciaba su debate mental acerca de qué responder, no se lo veía seguro y era obvio.

—Athena yo…

—La corona actual está valuada en cinco millones de dólares —se apresuró a interrumpir.

—No creo estar capacitado para involucrarme en asuntos de negocios.

Saori cambió su expresión a una entre preocupada y sorprendida, no contaba con que Shion algún día diría que no. Colocó sus ante brazos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó acercándose al patriarca peligrosamente.

—Estamos a punto de pagarle ocho millones de dólares a _Diamond Nexus _por la corona —habló suavemente pero enmarcando sus palabras para darle más seriedad al asunto—. Entiende que no puedo poner en riesgo un objeto que vale ocho millones de dólares.

—Yo te comprendo perfectamente, pero no creo estar calificado o lo suficientemente informado como para involucrarme. Solo soy un caballero y un patriarca, jamás me he expuesto a otros asuntos más que administrativos y de guerra —le sostuvo la mirada en cada palabra—. Lo siento.

La diosa intentó buscar un poco de piedad en esos enormes **y muy atractivos **ojos rosados, pero fue en vano. Al parecer, no había quien pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Saori se dejó caer en la silla con desgano mientras rogaba que algún foco se encendiera en su obtusa cabeza, tal como había pasado en el café con Kris. Aún pensativa desvió su mirada hacia un lado y se topó con el legajo de cierto caballero de Sagitario en el escritorio, en ese momento fue que dicho foco se encendió.

—Shion, comprendo que no puedas hacerte cargo de lo que te pedí —fingió condescendencia—. Sin embargo, alguien debe hacerse cargo así que… —hizo una breve pausa—, dime. ¿Quiénes son los caballeros más poderosos?

El lemuriano detuvo su búsqueda manual en aquella caja y la observó pensativo, se preguntaba qué demonios tramaba ahora.

—Bueno, debería hacer una evaluación más profunda del nivel que poseen los caballeros de la orden actualmente y…

—¡Que me digas, maldita sea!

—¡Saga y Aioros! —soltó un ya colapsado patriarca.

—Perfecto —respondió con una sonrisa.

Saori se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro acariciando su barbilla.

—Sin embargo creo que escogeré a Aioros —se frenó—. Sí, eso haré.

—¿De qué hablas, Athena? —suspiró.

—Llamaré a Saga y Aioros y les diré que pensé en ambos para otorgarles la difícil tarea de custodiar la corona, pero que al final decidimos que Aioros fuera el encargado… —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Athena… —Shion cerró sus ojos y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio—, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Seré honesta con Saga y le diré que preferimos que sea Aioros el que tome la responsabilidad de esto…

—Eso no ha traído buenos resultados en el pasado —dijo siendo totalmente ignorado por aquella diosa.

—Le diré: ¡Lo siento, Saga, pero Aioros te ha superado! —levantó sus manos y miró al techo dándole más dramatismo al asunto.

—Athena, yo lo haré —dijo resignado, pero con determinación de proteger a la humanidad de la ira del caballero de Géminis.

—¡Él tiene la corona pero tú serás el first runner up, el que se quedará con el trono si Aioros muere!

—¡Que yo lo haré! —vociferó agotado—. ¡Yo cuidaré la maldita corona de ocho millones de dólares!

El rostro de Shion se tornó a rojo y la vena en su cuello amenazó con estallar al momento de gritar. Saori, quién había salido victoriosa de aquel chantaje, corrió hasta el de cabello verde y de un brinco lo abrazó a lo koala pegando su cara a la de él.

—¡Sabía que no me ibas a fallar! —dejó un muy brusco y sonoro beso en su mejilla y lo soltó.

Shion tomó una bocanada de aire y observó el cielo preguntándole mentalmente a Zeus por qué se le había ocurrido elegirlo a _él _para ser el niñero de su hija. Saori recogió su bolso y tomó una dona glaseada.

—Por favor reúne a los caballeros dorados hoy a las 16:00 hs, primero les daremos la noticia a ellos y luego con su ayuda evaluaremos qué caballeros de plata y bronce serán necesarios para la organización —se colocó las gafas de sol y mordió la dona—. Te dejo las otras para ti, te agradezco tanto, eres un santo.

La adolescente de cabello lila salió de la oficina dando un portazo, del otro lado se pudo oír un _"¡Lo siento!" _Y los pasos de la misma perdiéndose en la lejanía. Shion se quedó unos instantes en silencio.

—Debí haber sido pintor…

.

* * *

_Ese mismo día en la cámara del Patriarca, 16:35 hs._

La orden dorada se encontraba formando dos filas de seis a los lados de la imponente alfombra roja, dónde llevaban ya más de media hora esperando por su adorada diosa. La impaciencia comenzaba a notarse en algunos caballeros, como por ejemplo Máscara Mortal, quién echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con desgano mientras movía el pie una y otra vez, ya estaba harto de esperar.

—Le vas a hacer un agujero al piso —dijo Aioros observándolo divertido.

—Te haré un agujero a ti también si sigues molestándome.

El de Sagitario tan solo trató de contener una risa mientras levantaba las manos a modo de tregua.

—Al carajo, ya me cansé —soltó el escorpión sentándose en el suelo.

—¡Milo, Athena puede llegar en cualquier momento! —lo regañó Libra.

—Pues cuando escuche la puerta me levanto —respondió blanqueando los ojos.

Aioria, quién se encontraba formando fila del lado opuesto, se vió tentado por copiar la acción de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Yo también me quiero sentar.

—Tú te quedas ahí —le advirtió su hermano mayor.

—Parecen dos putos críos… —soltó por lo bajo el de Capricornio.

—¿Hay necesidad alguna de decir groserías sabiendo que Athena puede llegar en cualquier momento? —reprochó Mu.

—Eso, Shura —aprovechó el momento el de Cáncer—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir pu...

—¡Caballeros! —Saori abrió las puertas del recinto adentrándose con una sonrisa, detrás de ella Shion seguía sus pasos—. No saben cuánto me alegra verlos.

Milo se puso de pie rápidamente apoyándose en el hombro de Aioros, estiró su pierna y fingió una mueca de dolor.

—Estos calambres… —le guiñó un ojo a su compañero.

La deidad a la cual le rendían honores pasó en medio de ellos por la alfombra roja hasta tomar asiento en el trono, se cruzó de piernas y se quitó los guantes.

—Mis queridos y leales caballeros, le he pedido a nuestro patriarca que los reuniera aquí hoy para darles una increíble noticia.

Shion se encontraba al lado del trono, observó a los muchachos y asintió con la cabeza. Los presentes se encontraban serios y atentos ahora, tenían un gran respeto y amor por Athena, seguramente lo que tenía para decir era algo sumamente importante.

La diosa los observó uno por uno manteniendo su seriedad, quería llenarlos de intriga y hacerlos sufrir y rogar por el chisme. Se puso de pie.

—¡Soy la nueva dueña del concurso de Miss Universe! —vociferó levantando los brazos.

Los caballeros comenzaron a mirarse entre sí sin saber bien cómo responder a eso, sin embargo la diosa ignoró sus expresiones **como siempre **y continuó explicándose mientras caminaba entre ellos.

—Este fin de semana viajé a Estados Unidos y me reuní con mi nueva socia Kris Jenner, firmamos todos los papeles en compañía de nuestros abogados y los representantes de _IMG_. Bueno, burocracia, muchachos —dijo restándole importancia—. Ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz decidí convertirme en una mujer de negocios full time, pero sin dejar de ser una diosa —aquello lo dijo en palabras cálidas y sinceras—. No sé cómo es la vida sin ustedes, y jamás los dejaría fuera de mis proyectos, así que por eso mismo, ustedes formarán parte de la organización de Miss Universe custodiando a las reinas de belleza.

Ahora sí, aquella última frase de Saori había desatado reacciones mixtas entre su orden dorada. Milo y Aioria se agarraron las cabezas y abrieron los ojos a más no poder, la emoción no cabía en ellos (quienes eran realmente fanáticos del concurso), se dieron un abrazo sellando aquel momento de gloria. Al par se les sumó el enorme Aldebarán abrazándolos con la misma emoción. Aioros, Shura y Máscara observaban al trío con extrañeza, todavía no comprendían bien su emoción. Mu se mantenía bastante ajeno pero con algo de pánico, el pensamiento de _decenas de mujeres en traje de baño_ a su alrededor lo ponían bastante nervioso. Shaka pasaba sus manos pesadamente por su rostro, aquello significaba una gran tentación y acercamiento a los malos hábitos. Afrodita cubría su boca como si se tratara de él quien fuera a ganar la corona, la idea de seguir tan de cerca un concurso de belleza, eso que él tanto profesaba, realmente le hacía ilusión. Dohko pasó su brazo por el hombro de Saga y pronto se unieron a Milo y los demás en el festejo.

—¡Yo también quiero unirme! —gritó la revoltosa de Saori acercándose a la ronda de caballeros, quienes la abrazaron con emoción ante la mirada horrorizada de Shion.

—¡Por favor, tengan un poco de respeto y temor! —tanteó su pecho procurando que sus pulmones siguieran allí. Ya no sabía cuánto iba a resistir con tanto disgusto.

Aioros observaba desde fuera con una sonrisa como sus camaradas se habían alegrado con la noticia, él pertenecía al grupo de los neutros, Mu y Shaka eran los desahuciados, sin embargo, él fue el primero en notar la ausencia de cierto caballero que no era parte de ningún grupo. Sagitario buscó con la mirada al mago de los hielos, quién se encontraba apartado de los demás, el mismo se encontraba sosteniéndose el entrecejo en una clara demostración de incomodidad o irritabilidad. Se acercó a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió preocupado.

—Si, tan solo estoy un poco cansado.

Para Aioros era muy difícil saber qué podría estarle pasando, y es que la expresión de su compañero rara vez variaba. Sabía que algo le ocurría pero no quería parecer entrometido. Colocó su mano en la hombrera de su armadura y le ofrendó una leve sonrisa de apoyo.

Velozmente la diosa se acercó al par al notar la inusual situación.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Camus volteó levemente al oír su voz, de pronto, notó como sin quererlo había llamado la atención no solo de Saori, sino de sus compañeros. No le agradaba ni un poco tener tantas miradas encima.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Athena —replicó agradecido—. Es solo que llegué temprano de Siberia y no he dormido.

—¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de algo más? —sugirió con malicia Máscara Mortal.

El de Acuario rápidamente le lanzó una de _esas_ miradas amenazantes que podrían espantar a cualquiera, pero para Máscara eso era solo alimento para su burla.

—Estoy cansado, nada más —refunfuñó.

—Los chismes corren rápido, amigo —esta vez fue Saga quien tomó la palabra—, y si yo fuera tú, también estaría de malas.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, caballeros? —el patriarca entró en la conversación.

—Es que su ex novia se convirtió en Miss Universe Francia hace unas semanas —respondió Milo como si nada—. Ya saben, si ahora somos parte de la organización significa que mi mejor amigo se topará con ella tarde o temprano.

—Sabía que no ibas a poder mantener la boca cerrada —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Athena y la mayoría de la orden dorada quedaron perplejos con aquella noticia, si bien algunos ya se habían pasado dicho chisme, para muchos otros quienes estaban en sus asuntos o simplemente eran más reservados los tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con que se enteraran, infame —Milo se veía indignado—. Existe _Instagram_.

—¿Tu ex novia? —preguntó Afrodita con incredulidad.

—¿La que hablaba mucho? —inquirió Aldebarán inocentemente.

—Oh sí, claro que sí es ella —Saga sonó malicioso.

Aquellos ilusos tenían suerte de que el francés tuviera un nivel de autocontrol bastante grande y más cuando se encontraban en presencia de su diosa, de lo contrario, ya estarían descansando en un bonito ataúd de hielo.

—Déjenlo en paz, envidiosos —el arquerito fue quien salió en defensa del acuariano—. Ya quisieran ustedes tener una ex novia que sea Miss, estarían sentados en un programa de chismes contando los pormenores de su relación.

Saga y Máscara Mortal hicieron gestos de indignación ante tal acusación, ellos eran los típicos que les agradaba molestar pero no se aguantaban el vuelto.

—Lamento oír que ustedes ya no están juntos —Saori se dirigió a Camus con su usual calidez** o falsedad**—, de haberlo sabido antes… **Todo hubiera seguido adelante, yo vivo por el chisme.**

—Athena, te agradezco la preocupación —dijo retomando su usual postura y expresión—, pero nada malo está ocurriendo. Si mis compañeros tuvieran algo que hacer y llegaran cansados como yo, seguramente comprenderían por qué no me puse a festejar con ellos —añadió ironía sutilmente—. El hecho de que mi ex novia participe en ese concurso no me afecta en lo más mínimo, y no te preocupes, seré parte de tu proyecto y me informaré en el tiempo restante para dar un buen desempeño.

—Te agradezco mucho, Camus, jamás me has decepcionado. Ahora por favor, ve a descansar, está más que claro que lo necesitas.

El aludido asintió e hizo una leve reverencia antes de hacerse su camino a la salida de la cámara.

—Ay si, nos echa tierra y se va —Máscara había quedado indignado.

—Caballeros… —Saori habló seriamente llamando su atención—. ¿Alguien sabe cómo es el Instagram de la ex novia de Camus? —dijo sacando el móvil de su escote. Literalmente vivía por el chisme.

Aquella pregunta había desatado una ola de _"¡Nosotros!"_ Entre los presentes. La nieta de Mitsumasa encontró el perfil de aquella chica con una rapidez increíble, casi tanto como la de los más curiosos en hacerse lugar tras ella para observar la pantalla. Aioros, Mu, Shaka y Shura tan solo blanquearon los ojos al unísono.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes, noches, o cuando sea que estés leyendo esto! Primero quería comenzar agradeciendo, pensar que esta idea loca surgió de la nada y que pensaba escribirlo más como un gusto personal que otra cosa, que me dijeran cosas positivas fue un gran aliento. Saludos y gracias a _BraveNewWorldd, LuVittoire_ y a mi gran amiga _Sweet Viictory,_ y por cierto amiga, SÍ, son unas bitches que lo único que quieren es algo que les otorgue beneficio personal pero ahí vamos. 3**

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Jueves 26 de Noviembre del 2020, Santuario de Grecia._

Habían pasado ya siete meses desde que Saori compró la franquicia de _Miss Universe_ y que sus caballeros habían recibido la gran noticia, desde ese día todos trabajaron en conjunto para instruirse y lograr un mayor desempeño en su trabajo. La fecha de la gala se había anunciado en Agosto para el próximo 13 de Diciembre, solo faltaban algunas semanas y varios caballeros sentían algo de ansiedad respecto al tema, ya que jamás habían participado en un proyecto semejante. Este era su último día en el Santuario ya que en la noche partirían rumbo a Las Vegas que es donde se llevaría a cabo la gala, más precisamente en el centro de eventos_ Mandalay Bay, _dentro del complejo hotelero_ Mandalay Bay Resort_, donde también se hospedarían las concursantes.

En aquella mañana de jueves debían culminar con los últimos detalles antes de cerrar sus valijas, por eso mismo los doce caballeros dorados estaban vestidos de forma casual mientras esperaban por Saori y el sastre que los había ayudado en el diseño de sus trajes. Los doce formaban dos líneas de seis a los lados de la alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el trono de la cámara del patriarca.

—Oigan, ¿esto no les recuerda a algo? —dijo Aioros con una sonrisa.

Varios de sus compañeros se contagiaron de su sonrisa al percatarse de lo que hablaba, pensar que todo había comenzado allí.

—Recuerdo que ese día estaba asustado como la mierda… —confesó Aldebarán.

—Y hay algunos que siguen asustados como la mierda —esta vez fue Milo quien bromeó refiriéndose a Mu y Shaka, quienes parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Las Vegas es una ciudad conocida por el vicio, el juego, el pecado, la lujuria… —soltó indignado el de Virgo—. Sé que esta es una prueba que lograré pasar con éxito.

Milo comenzó a carcajear fuertemente causando que Shaka abriera sus ojos y lo observara con enojo, no entendía qué demonios le causaba tanta risa.

—Tú nunca has estado en Las Vegas, amigo, llegarás siendo Hannah Montana y saldrás siendo Miley Cyrus en los premios MTV de 2013.

Shaka estaba más que dispuesto a defender su honor, si no fuera porque escucharon un par de pasos acercándose seguramente habría replicado aquella infamia.

—Chicos, necesito de su atención un momento —Saori se acercó a ellos seguida de un hombre de apariencia mayor, el mismo traía consigo una valija —. El señor Edmond ya tiene sus trajes, me gustaría que vieran los diseños.

—Buenos días, caballeros. Luego de un tiempo de vernos y de tomar la medida exacta de cada uno de ustedes, he diseñado un modelo que se verá moderno pero clásico a su vez, el mismo estará disponible en tres colores—explicó abriendo la valija—. El primero es este —dijo tomando un ejemplar de color azul marino—, un color innovador pero como dije tendrá su tono clásico y se verá en la corbata negra y camisa blanca.

Los muchachos en cuestión se acercaron analizando el diseño, realmente se veía bien.

—El azul marino es el que usarán en su día a día durante la estadía en Las Vegas —añadió Saori— a excepción de las noches en las que haya alguna cena o evento, en ese caso estarán usando el siguiente traje.

El sastre tomó el siguiente ejemplar y se trataba de uno color vino tinto, el mismo había causado un impacto entre la orden, era un color muy arriesgado para elegir pero él había hecho un trabajo excelente, se veía caro pero elegante.

—Ese es mi favorito, tengo que admitirlo —dijo Mu para sorpresa de todos.

—Me lo quedaré luego de que termine el concurso —aseguró Shura.

—Les agradezco mucho sus elogios —respondió Edmond—, recuerden que al igual que el anterior, se usará con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Los caballeros asintieron.

—Y finalmente, el traje para la noche del concurso.

Esta vez fue Saori quien se apresuró a meter sus manos en la valija del sastre para tomar un traje que se veía como un clásico color negro, sin embargo añadió un pequeño detalle en el brazo izquierdo, un bordado dorado con el símbolo de un signo zodiacal, en ese caso, el de Aries.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó emocionada.

—Athena, estoy sin palabras —dijo Mu.

—Estoy muy sorprendido —respondió Aioria con una sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias por el detalle, Athena —acotó Camus.

Cada uno de los muchachos añadió alguna palabra de agradecimiento, otros saludaron con un cálido abrazo a Edmond a quién ya no verían cada **maldita** semana.

El patriarca apareció solamente por un momento para recordarles que su vuelo salía a las 19:05 hs y que debían tener todo listo para partir al aeropuerto a las 16:00 hs. Dicho eso, fueron retirándose a sus respectivos templos.

.

* * *

_Ese mismo día, Santuario de Grecia._

Aioria caminaba a paso lento hacia el coliseo donde se estaba llevando a cabo el entrenamiento de las amazonas, su intención era encontrar a una que precisamente lo tenía preocupado desde hacía semanas. La relación de Aioria y Marín no había vuelto a ser la misma luego de que al león dorado se le metiera una Lyfia en los ojos, y aunque por momentos parecían una pareja normal, eso había quedado en el pasado y solo uno de los dos parecía tenerlo claro.

—¡Marín! —gritó desde las gradas.

La pelirroja volteó por un momento y luego de que le indicara a sus alumnas que continuaran con la rutina, se acercó hasta donde estaba su (casi) ex novio y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—En menos de una hora debo partir, serán veinte días fuera del Santuario y quisiera hablar contigo antes.

La amazona se quitó la máscara y lo observó atentamente.

—Te escucho.

—Verás… —el león dorado suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que Milo creyó que tinturarse el cabello de rubio era una gran idea? Hasta que lo hizo y luego nosotros comenzamos a burlarnos llamándolo Paris Hilton y…

—Aioria —lo frenó—. Estoy segura que no estás aquí para hablar de la vez que Milo se tiñó el cabello. Solo di lo que quieras decir, sin tantos preámbulos.

—Me equivoqué, Marín —soltó mirando al frente—. Me equivoqué al pensar que podía estar sin ti, cuando claramente llevo semanas sintiéndome de esta forma —viró su rostro hacia ella—, y sin embargo tú luces tan normal como siempre…

La amazona se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Sin decir nada tomó la mano de su compañero.

—¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Lyfia y te confundiste con ella?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Creo que me pasa lo mismo —dijo sin mirarlo.

La expresión del león cambió a una de total vacío, sentía como si algo dentro de su pecho se hubiera quebrado, sin embargo, seguía siendo el león Aioria, y si ya no había nada que hacer ahí, él no iba a rogar ni a mostrarse vulnerable.

—Bien, no preguntaré con quién.

—Es lo mejor… Así no buscarás su perfil en Instagram para stalkearlo —bromeó robándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Se miraron un par de segundos fijamente mientras sonreían, Aioria prefirió guardarse esa imagen y se puso de pie.

—Pues ya debo irme, aún me falta guardar algunas cosas… —metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró hacia el suelo.

—Mucha suerte grandulón. Cuídate.

Marín le brindó una cálida sonrisa y se acercó a él para regalarle un fuerte abrazo. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la arena del coliseo.

.

* * *

_Templo de Acuario, 15:36, hs._

Camus ya había preparado sus maletas la noche anterior, de forma que no tuviera de qué preocuparse al siguiente día, se sabía de sobra lo ordenado que podía llegar a ser, fue por eso mismo que sintió tanta frustración al olvidarse de guardar algo tan simple como el cargador de su móvil.

El caballero de Acuario se adentró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama para poder revisar los cajones de su mesa de luz tranquilamente, le tomó solo un par de segundos hallar aquel objeto. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para chequear la hora y el bicho de la curiosidad le picó en ese instante, observó la pantalla unos segundos y sin dudarlo más entró a Instagram colocando un nombre en específico en el buscador: Ágatha Ferrec. Al entrar a su perfil algo llamó de inmediato su atención, su última publicación era una foto abrazando a un hombre en un restaurante, _"Cuatro meses a tu lado. Mon coeur est à toi."_ Decía la descripción. El mago de los hielos bloqueó su móvil y cerró los ojos inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Estaba enojado, y lo que le causaba enojo era precisamente que le molestara pensar en su ex novia con alguien más. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? Era lo más normal del mundo, ya habían pasado siete meses. Daba igual, blanqueó los ojos y se puso de pie, en esos momentos no se toleraba ni siquiera él mismo.

.

* * *

Los santos dorados fueron reuniéndose con sus compañeros en la casa de Aries, ya que allí los esperaba Shion para partir todos juntos hacia el Aeropuerto. Una vez ahí se encontrarían con Saori y Tatsumi para dejar Grecia definitivamente. Los últimos en llegar fueron Milo, Aioria y Camus.

—Miren, ya llegó don escorpión y sus dos maridos —bromeó Saga sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de Mu.

—¿No tienes a nadie más a quién molestar? —respondió el león dorado con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

—Oye idiota, deja a mi amigo en paz, ya suficiente tiene con su mal de amores —Milo se recargó en la pared.

—Ustedes son tan aburridos —dijo Dohko quitándose sus gafas de sol para luego meterlas en el bolsillo de su camisa floreada —. ¡Iremos a Las Vegas, muchachos! Habrá cientos de mujeres hermosas, no pierdan el tiempo sufriendo.

—Exactamente, ridículo —esta vez fue Afrodita quien tomó la palabra—. Iremos a Las Vegas, no al Caribe —dijo refiriéndose a su excéntrico atuendo—, y además a mí no me interesan las mujeres.

—¿Podrían hacer silencio? —la voz de Shaka llamó su atención, más no pudieron encontrar su figura de inmediato ya que se encontraba apartado de los demás—. Estoy meditando, necesito prepararme para lo que tendré que ver.

El de melena rubia se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la casa de Aries, sus ojos estaban cerrados como de costumbre y vestía su ropa blanca usual.

—Muchachos, por favor —intervino Shion antes de que una ola de voces peleándose entre sí cubrieran el ambiente—. Les pido tranquilidad, y que se pongan de pie. Ya es hora de irnos.

Los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus maletas, los que se encontraban parados simplemente empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

.

* * *

_Viernes 27 de Noviembre del 2020, Aeropuerto Internacional de Las Vegas, Nevada_.

Para la suerte de nuestros desdichados caballeros el avión con destino a USA había despegado a horario, el vuelo tardó unas doce horas que la mayoría aprovechó para dormir, llegaron al hotel a las diez de la mañana y sin pausa tomaron una ducha y se colocaron sus benditos trajes color azul marino. En la recepción se les otorgó una credencial única que corroboraba sus datos y los certificaba como parte de la organización de MU. Ahora sí, los doce caballeros dorados se encontraban en el mismo Aeropuerto en el cual habían llegado hacía unas horas, pero esta vez esperando a los grupos de concursantes que les tocaba dirigir. Para su desgracia, Saori los acompañaba.

—Entonces recuerden, muchachos —dijo la de cabello lila caminando de un lado a otro frente a ellos—. Cada uno de ustedes se hará cargo de un grupo de nueve o diez concursantes, las cuales fueron seleccionadas especialmente en base a los idiomas que manejan cada uno de ustedes —explicaba leyendo una planilla—. Por ejemplo, Aldebarán y Shura serán quienes reciban a las participantes de habla hispana ya que ambos son quienes manejan más naturalmente ese idioma.

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Máscara Mortal revisando su planilla—. Si yo soy de Italia, ¿no debería hacerme cargo de un porcentaje de participantes de Europa?

—Ajá…

—¿Y por qué rayos dice México aquí?

—Porque tiene los mismos colores que la bandera de Italia y me pareció un lindo detalle —respondió levantando una ceja como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Los dorados se miraron entre sí y posteriormente comenzaron a negar con la cabeza, definitivamente el día iba a ser muy largo.

—Camus —el aludido asintió al instante—, tú ya sabes tu parte, Francia, Rusia, Rumania, Polonia y etc —dijo tan rápidamente que se quedó sin aire—. En fin, cada uno sabe lo que debe hacer —la diosa miró su reloj—, son las 12: 56 así que en cualquier momento aterrizará el avión con las participantes de América y Asia, yo me iré a Starbucks a tomar un café. ¡Suerte!

De esa forma la diosa se perdió entre las demás personas que se encontraban en el Aeropuerto, el cual para su suerte no estaba tan repleto.

Aioros observó a cada uno de sus lados como quien no quiere la cosa y del bolsillo de su pantalón tomó su banda roja y la ató en su cabeza, era su marca personal y no pensaba cambiarla por nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes usar eso, arquero?

—Completamente seguro, Dita —respondió sonriente.

—Pues a mí me parece perfecto, de lo contrario algunas personas podrían confundirte con tu hermano —acotó Shura.

—¡Oigan! —Dohko llamó la atención de sus compañeros—. Observen la pantalla.

La orden dorada fijó su atención en las pantallas donde anunciaban que los primeros vuelos que les correspondían estaban a minutos de aterrizar.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto —Aioria se acomodó la corbata y procuró que su credencial estuviera correctamente enganchada al bolsillo de su pecho.

De esa forma, comenzaron a dispersarse hacia puntos diferentes del Aeropuerto.

.

* * *

_Ese mismo día, 13:27 hs._

Aldebarán llegó al sector de arribos internacionales dónde la representante de Brasil y los países limítrofes llegarían. Miss Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile, Bolivia, Perú, Colombia, Venezuela y Ecuador fueron llegando sin tanta diferencia de horario entre ellas, haciendo el trabajo de nuestro noble Tauro mucho más fácil. El mismo las escoltó hasta un sector del Aeropuerto donde un bus para las participantes de Las Américas las esperaba.

En otro lugar de del Aeropuerto, Shaka ya había recibido a Miss Bangladesh, quién al verlo a primera vista se quedó estática, ya que la morena jamás había conocido un hombre de tan buena apariencia como el hindú. Tan solo una hora después Miss Egipto y Miss Turquía habían aterrizado, teniendo una impresión muy parecida del serio caballero que las escoltaba hacia el bus de la organización.

Por otra parte para las 18:15 hs, Camus ya había recibido a Miss Polonia, Miss Rumanía, Miss Ucrania y Miss Alemania. Cada vez que un vuelo aterrizaba sentía una horrenda sensación en el estómago, pero ahora que el vuelo que venía directo de Francia ya había llegado no tenía idea de cómo sentirse, lo único claro era que no iba a demostrarlo. Un grupo de personas comenzaron a salir con maletas del sector internacional, entre ellos, una chica de cabello color azul oscuro y ojos del mismo tono se distinguía, sus 1.78 centímetros junto con unos tacos clásicos la hacían resaltar de entre todos los demás, sobre todo por la valentía de lucir una camisa rosa y una falda negra con el frío que hacía. Orgullosamente portaba la bandera de Francia en sus hombros y una banda con el nombre de su país cruzaba su pecho, si, la mismísima Ágatha Ferrec, una de las favoritas a ganar la corona estaba allí, y de paso era su ex novia. Instintivamente sostuvo su entrecejo unos segundos. La chica quién sonreía ampliamente lo divisó a una corta distancia borrando su sonrisa a cada paso que daba, él simplemente observó hacia otro lado esperando que la muchacha llegara hasta allí. Una vez frente a él se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, se veía bastante confundida y algo molesta o dolida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió.

—Buenas tardes, Ágatha —respondió con ironía.

La muchacha observó la credencial que llevaba adherida a su traje por un pequeño clip y no podía creerlo. Su mirada iba de la credencial a su rostro, así una y otra vez.

—No puede ser… —susurró volteándose por un momento—. ¿Por qué trabajas aquí ahora?

—Porque Saori compró la organización.

—¡¿Athena?!

—Shhh —dijo tomándola del brazo para acercarla a él—. Aquí nadie sabe que ella es una diosa, eso podría ser muy peligroso. Y sí, si es ella. ¿Acaso no sabes para quién trabajas?

—Jamás nadie me avisó que la dueña de Miss Universe fuera la diosa de la guerra, lo siento —dijo exaltada pero en voz baja—. ¿Y por qué viniste tú a buscarme?

—Porque tú eres de Francia y yo soy de Francia —dijo soltándola para luego tomar su valija—, al igual que yo los demás están recibiendo a las concursantes de sus países natales, también los limítrofes o que tengan la misma lengua.

—¿L-los demás? —preguntó caminando a su lado, él asintió—. O sea que Milo está aquí, Dios santo.

—Él y toda la orden dorada, los caballeros de plata e incluso los de bronce están preparados para venir en caso de necesitar apoyo, así que no te sorprendas si de pronto Las Vegas se convierte en el Santuario.

La de cabello azul suspiró resignada y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo bueno es que sé que tendremos la mejor seguridad que jamás existió en un concurso de belleza —bromeó.

Aprovechó unos microsegundos para observar de reojo a su ex novio, quien lucía un traje de dos piezas color azul, simplemente le quedaba pintado. El acuariano la observó de lado, aquel chiste sí que había sido malo.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Fingiré que no sé que te llaman todas las semanas para saber cómo estás y diré que muy bien, ellos llegarán mañana para la gala de presentación de la nueva corona.

—Son personas increíbles, realmente me alegra que sigan siendo parte de mi vida —dijo permitiéndole pasar primero ya que estaban cruzando la puerta de salida, donde los buses esperaban.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron un poco, preguntó por sus padres y no por ella, dijo que los alegraba tenerlos… Y no a ella, aunque claro, ella al llegar ni siquiera dijo _"Hola"._

_._

* * *

Eran ya las 21:30 horas cuando uno de los últimos vuelos llegó, era el de México. Máscara Mortal creía que su trabajo no podía ser más fácil, tan solo se trataba de recibir muchachas y guiarlas hasta donde estaban las demás y de paso asustarlas contándoles historias terroríficas en el camino, sin dudas adoraba su nuevo trabajo. Acomodó el nudo de su corbata y se cruzó de brazos viendo como una oleada de gente aparecía encontrándose con sus familiares, bostezó y se recargó en una pared. Notó como una chica de cabello rojo ondulado y ojos lila pasaba por delante de él, llevaba la banda de México y la bandera en su maleta, la misma lucía un vestido y un saco largo color vainilla para el frío. **"¿Por qué diablos no me vio?" **Pensó. Caminó tras ella y le tocó el hombro delicadamente, la chica se volteó observándolo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Disculpa?

Ante su actitud tan arrogante el italiano se sintió muy ofendido, tan solo se señaló la credencial y la chica cambió su actitud.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —rió dándole su maleta y su bolso—. No fue mi intención ser descortés, tan solo que no luces para nada como un miembro de la organización —mientras hablaba aprovechó para escanearlo sin pena, aquel cabello revuelto y su barba a lo Johnny Depp resultaban bastante atractivos.

—Bella ragazza, yo hago lo que me digan por dinero —dijo tomando la maleta de la concursante—, hoy soy un matón de seguridad y mañana puedo ser un francotirador esperando por asesinar un líder terrorista.

Su tono creepy y la forma amenazante en la que se acercó a ella hicieron que la pelirroja no despegara sus enormes ojos de él.

—¿Eres italiano? —preguntó con evidente confusión.

Desilusionado al ver que no la había asustado, Máscara blanqueó los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

—Claramente.

—¿Y por qué viniste tú a recogerme?

—Porque a mi jefa le pareció que era _un bonito detalle _—dijo haciendo una pésima imitación de la voz de Saori.

La mexicana lo observó con una mezcla de confusión y gracia. **"Chale, siempre me tocan los raritos." **Pensó.

.

* * *

Eran ya las 22:47 cuando la gran mayoría de las concursantes se encontraban en el hotel, tan solo restaban participantes como Miss USA, lo cual resultaba raro teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba dentro del mismo país, más precisamente venía de California.

Milo y Camus se encontraban sentados en las bancas frente al único sector de arribos internacionales que tenía movimiento, traían planillas y un café en mano, ambos estaban anotando los datos adicionales y de nuevo corroborando la cantidad de participantes que estaban en el hotel y las que faltaban por llegar.

—No entiendo por qué _California girl_ no llega aún, no puedo más del cansancio que tengo, maldición.

—También estoy muy cansado, este es como el quinto café que me tomo en el día —respondió Camus echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos un momento.

Milo tomó la planilla de Camus y la revisó más por curioso que por corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, arrugó el entrecejo y ladeó su cabeza en signo de confusión.

—Oye, ¿y por qué todavía no te fuiste?

—Porque falta que llegue Rusia.

—Pues aquí dice que el vuelo que provenía de Moscú llegó hace más de media hora.

Al oír eso Camus se puso de pie en un segundo, ¿Se le había pasado un vuelo justo a él? No podía ser cierto. Tomó su planilla y la comparó con la de Milo, el horario del vuelo de Rusia había sido cambiado por una hora antes, solamente que no estaba aclarado en _su_ planilla, la cual era justamente la más importante.

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto —le dijo entre pedido y amenaza.

—Que mal agradecido eres, ¡La próxima ni te aviso!

—Muchas gracias, pero cierra la boca.

Milo tomó asiento nuevamente y continúo bebiendo su café.

.

* * *

Camus se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera donde el chofer del bus estaba esperando por las últimas concursantes, sus alarmas se encendieron a un siguiente nivel cuando el mismo le alertó que Rusia no se encontraba allí y que España había salido un momento del bus hacía unos veinte minutos y todavía no regresaba. Encontrar a una persona para un caballero dorado era como un juego de niños, sin embargo quería actuar como un sujeto normal, pero en ese momento no le quedaba otra alternativa. Elevó su cosmos levemente para empezar a sentir a las personas que se encontraban allí, podía sentir a sus compañeros quienes tenían una cosmo energía sólida, y no muy lejos de allí percibió un par de cosmos bastante alterados.

El mago de los hielos se dirigió ya más tranquilo hasta una cafetería dentro del Aeropuerto, a lo lejos pudo ver a dos chicas de pie en lo que se veía una acalorada discusión, ambas traían banda y bandera. Bingo.

Por un lado, una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes con la bandera de España en su brazo y frente a ella una muchacha bastante pálida, de cabello negro y ojos color madera, la última parecía haber estado llorando en algún momento de la discusión.

—Que sí, que vale que tú tienes razón, pero venga, no me vas a decir que creías que una relación a distancia se podía sostener más tiempo, Natasha.

—Porque pensaba que después del concurso cuando termináramos nuestros reinados podríamos quedarnos aquí, pero apenas pones un pie en Las Vegas y me engañas con Miss Panamá —le recriminaba gesticulando en demasía.

—Joder tía —bufó molesta—, que ya te he explicado cómo fue la situación. Que sí, me viste hablando con Crystal, pero no te engañé. Lo nuestro estaba terminado de antes, Nat —le dijo con sinceridad—. Tú y yo somos jóvenes, tenemos el mundo por delante, no tienes que ponerte así por mí. Fueron tres meses de una relación cibernética increíble —bromeó intentando cortar con el clima tenso.

—No te preocupes, Rebeca —respondió seca mirando hacia un costado.

—Buenas noches.

Ambas observaron a su derecha al oír una voz varonil dirigiéndose a ellas. Camus desvió su mirada hacia Rebeca.

—El chofer de la organización está muy preocupado porque te fuiste hace casi media hora, te sugiero que regreses pronto.

La forma de expresarse del de Acuario resultaba un poco intimidante para cualquiera, pero sobre todo para quienes no lo conocían y no sabían que esa era su forma de ser.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —respondió.

La señorita proveniente de España pasó por el lado del caballero ante la vista aun dolida y molesta de la muchacha rusa.

—Buenas noches Natasha, permíteme tu maleta.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo llevarla —respondió sin ser descortés pero sin sonar muy amigable, seguramente debido al tinte de la charla que había tenido con su ahora ex novia.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de su saco negro, buscó con la mirada algún lugar dónde podría haber olvidado su pañuelo, después de la lloradera sus mocos se ponían rebeldes. Al percatarse de la situación, Camus le ofreció un pañuelo de tela que traía consigo, la muchacha lo tomó con cierta sorpresa.

—Puedes quedártelo.

Natasha frenó su caminata llamando la atención del caballero.

—Oye, no quiero ser grosera —dijo acomodando nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—, pero me llamas por mi nombre sin conocerme, te ofreces a llevar mi maleta y luego me das tu pañuelo.

—¿Disculpa?

—No me malinterpretes —rió un poco sin saber por qué—. Es solo que, si tal vez estás intentando coquetear conmigo deberías saber que la chica que…

Camus elevó una ceja instintivamente y al notarlo nuestra Miss Rusia cerró la boca al instante.

—Te llamas Natasha Kuznetsova, Polonia se llama Katarina Nowak, Francia se llama Ágatha Ferrec, Rumania se llama Danna Dumitrescu, y créeme, podría seguir enumerando una por una a las concursantes que me tocó administrar hoy—a medida que hablaba la observaba fijamente, a lo que la pálida chica sintió unas tremendas ganas de meter su cabeza dentro de un pozo.

Natasha miró al suelo y asintió con la cabeza, colocó la mano en su frente y arrugó la nariz en un gesto de sentirse la persona más torpe del universo.

—Tienes toda la razón, malinterpreté tu amabilidad. Estoy en un momento un poco sensible y distorsioné todo, lo siento.

—Y yo llevo casi doce horas aquí, estoy sin dormir y sin embargo me mantengo neutro —añadió sin correrse un centímetro de su posición—. Y si me sé tu nombre y el de las demás concursantes, es porque ese es mi trabajo, el cual elijo hacer bien, o de lo contrario preferiría no hacerlo.

Natasha se sintió terriblemente mal en ese instante, no tenía idea si aquella última frase era como una especie de indirecta, pero sí que le había llegado. La habían ubicado con clase y educación, ni siquiera tenía motivos para enojarse. Camus tomó la maleta de la chica proveniente de Rusia y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida, ahora era ella quién caminaba detrás de él. Se sentía como cuando sus padres la regañaban de niña. **"¡Pero que estúpida soy!" **Pensó.

.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 23:18 y solo faltaban dos concursantes, Estados Unidos y Puerto Rico, quienes bajarían del mismo vuelo ya que la última se encontraba vacacionando allí. Shura ya no toleraba el sueño así que Aioria se ofreció a relevarlo en su tarea de esperar a la puertorriqueña y de paso hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo, quién seguía sin entender por qué_ California girl _era la última en llegar a su propio país. El leonino se encontraba sentado al lado de Milo quién ya se había tomado toda la máquina de café expreso, ambos lucían sumamente cansados. Camus apareció con la misma expresión de fatiga y tomó asiento junto al par.

—Aioria tomó el lugar de Shura para hacerme compañía y tú ya podrías irte al hotel pero sigues aquí —dijo Milo palmeando la espalda de sus amigos, ya que se encontraba en medio de ellos—. Al final del día, siempre tengo a mis mejores amigos.

—No te pongas sentimental —pidió Aioria.

—Por favor —añadió Camus.

—Muéranse.

Aioria soltó una risa desganada ante la indignación de Milo, molestarlo podía subirle el ánimo en tan solo un segundo.

—Oye zoquete, ¿y al final que ocurrió con la rusa?

—Le ofrecí un pañuelo al ver que estuvo llorando y creyó que le estaba coqueteando.

—¿Y si lo estabas haciendo? —preguntó Aioria.

—Claro que no, el día fue demasiado largo y estresante como para pensar en eso.

—Entiendo, uno no se reencuentra todos los días con su ex novia a quién evidentemente todavía no pudo soltar —dijo Milo inocentemente, el acuariano tan sólo blanqueó los ojos.

—Lo manejaste muy bien de todas formas, como un campeón de fórmula uno diría yo —bromeó el de leo—. Yo en tu lugar probablemente me hubiera puesto como un idiota.

—Muchachos por favor, estamos en Las Vegas, literalmente somos dueños del mundo —soltó el escorpiano tratando de animarlos.

De pronto una gran cantidad de personas empezaron a acumularse en aquel sector, en ese momento aparecieron tres o cuatro paparazzis de la nada preparándose para el momento en que alguien apareciera. Los caballeros se mostraron con confusión y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allí, la seguridad del Aeropuerto comenzó a hacer lugar para que _alguien _pudiera salir sin problemas. Por la puerta de arribos apareció una chica en jeans y una polera color rojo, su cabello era rubio ceniza y sus ojos verdes eran decorados por unas enormes y rizadas pestañas, la misma traía una banda que decía _Miss Universe USA, _se trataba de Madison Martin, quién disfrutaba de los flashes y de los reporteros que se acercaron a hacerle preguntas. Al verla, cierto caballero de Leo quedó totalmente flechado.

—¡Paps, vengan para acá que ya llegó la verdadera reina!

Los paparazzis y las personas aglomeradas allí buscaron con la mirada de dónde provenía esa voz. Una chica de cabello castaño que apenas llegaba a sus hombros apareció, la misma traía gafas negras, borcegos y un short, sino fuera por el enorme buzo Adidas que llevaba puesto podría haber muerto congelada. La misma se quitó las gafas con gracia. Su banda decía _Miss Universe Puerto Rico _y de pronto, toda la atención se había dirigido a ella.

Milo observó de arriba a abajo a esa puertorriqueña, no lo hizo en plan pervertido, sino todo lo contrario. En su mente aquella muchacha caminaba en slow motion con la canción _Down With My Baby _de fondo, casi podía observar las hebras de su lacio cabello moviéndose con gracia. Ese era un verdadero ejemplar de latina.

Camus se adelantó haciéndose lugar entre las personas que aclamaban los nombres de las reinas de belleza, en un momento notó que sus compañeros no lo estaban siguiendo, sino que se quedaron viendo a las muchachas con caras de idiota. No podía ser cierto.

—¿Qué pasa, Puerto Rico? —Madison sonaba irónica—. Seguramente estás disfrutando de las cámaras y la atención que te estoy compartiendo.

—Fíjate que si, me resulta muy divertido lo mucho que te molesta que te esté robando tus cinco minutos de fama —dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola desafiante.

Los flashes captaron la tensión entre las participantes quienes se median cuales rivales de boxeo. Unos segundos después ya no pudieron contener la risa y empezaron a carcajear, si que habían jugado una buena broma a los sedientos paparazzis quienes ya estaban pensando en dar la primicia de su pelea. Ambas concursantes se dieron un abrazo y a medida que avanzaban respondían algunas preguntas.

—Luna, ¿crees que este año Puerto Rico llegará al top 5 nuevamente? —preguntó un reportero.

—Estoy más que segura que Puerto Rico entrará al top 5, y es más —miró fijamente a la cámara y le arrebató el micrófono al pobre reportero—. Llegará al top 3.

Varias personas comenzaron a volverse locas de emoción con aquella declaración, la muchedumbre tenía un gran favoritismo por la morena.

—¡Madison, por aquí por favor! —un paparazzi enclenque logró escabullirse entre la gente hasta ella—. ¿Que hay de cierto en los rumores de noviazgo con Brad Pitt?

—Brad es un gran amigo de mi familia y estábamos todos juntos cenando en aquel restaurante esa noche, me gustaría dejarlo claro —dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello con la mano.

Madison divisó a un muchacho en específico que les hizo un gesto para llamar su atención, el mismo era Aiora de Leo. La rubia abrió la boca instintivamente. Le dio un codazo disimuladamente a Luna y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—Dude, mira al chico de la organización —Luna lo observó disimuladamente, y no solo a él, sino al de cabello azul que estaba a su lado—. Siento que el mismísimo _River Phoenix_ regresó a la vida.

—Ya no más preguntas, pido que hagan un poco de espacio para que las concursantes puedan retirarse —Camus se dirigió a los entrometidos reporteros.

Luna y Madison se miraron entre sí, no podía ser real lo guapos que eran los miembros de la seguridad de Miss Universe, parecían sacados de un cuento.

Milo y Aiora se hicieron lugar empujando a todos los inútiles de la prensa que se entrometían en su camino y saludaron de forma cortes al par de chicas, tomaron sus bolsos con una normalidad que a las reinas no se les hizo demasiado común, ya que sus maletas parecían cargadas de ladrillos, definitivamente esos chicos no podían ser normales. Camus caminó al frente de las participantes mientras Milo y Aioria las protegían formando una barrera a sus costados, de esa forma salir hacia la calle no les fue demasiado difícil.

.

* * *

Ya en el hotel Saori fue la encargada de acomodar a las concursantes en sus respectivas habitaciones y orientarlas en cuanto a las actividades que llevarían a cabo durante los siguientes días. Cansadas, la gran mayoría ya se encontraba en sus habitaciones a las doce de la noche, al siguiente día comenzaba a girar la rueda.

Los caballeros también se hospedarían allí, una habitación por cada cuatro de ellos era lo que habían obtenido de su _"amada"_ Saori Kido.

Aioros salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras secaba su cabello, se sentó en su nueva cama frente a unas enormes ventanas que daban a una excelente vista de Las Vegas. Se quedó observando a través del cristal unos instantes, jamás había visto tan de cerca un lugar así de lujoso.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, no se trataba de nadie más que de los tres mosqueteros que fueron los últimos en llegar del Aeropuerto, traían caras de cansancio total. Milo se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer sobre su cama, la misma estaba al lado de las otras tres, todas separadas por una pequeña mesa de luz. Aioria se dirigió hasta el mini-bar y sacó una lata de cerveza, Camus tan solo comenzó a desabrochar los puños de su camisa.

—Milo, no seas asqueroso —dijo Aioros—, levántate y ve a ducharte, traes bacterias internacionales.

—Ya voy, ya voy —respondió a duras penas con su rostro contra la almohada.

De esa forma había concluido el agotador día de nuestros caballeros dorados, quienes una vez derribaron parte del muro de los lamentos y torcieron el destino del mismísimo Loki, los mismos que ahora se encontraban en un hotel de Las Vegas protegiendo reinas de belleza. La vida de aquellos muchachos sí que era una montaña rusa.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes, noches o cuando sea que estén viendo esto! Primeramente quería agradecer nuevamente a sus Reviews, no se dan una idea de lo bonito que es ponerle empeño a una historia y que reciba comentarios tan buenos, me da mucho ánimo para seguir, realmente lo agradezco. Y hablando de ánimos para seguir, la historia era pensada para ser de dos o tres capítulos, sin embargo me está gustando mucho hacerla y más ideas vienen a mi cabeza, si todo sigue así de bien tal vez prepare unos capítulos más. Por cierto, con esto del virus que nos tiene a todos en cuarentena estaré tratando de publicar más seguido, de forma que tengan bastante material disponible para leer y entretenerse.**

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Sábado 28 de Noviembre del 2020, Mandalay Bay Resort._

Los caballeros dorados habían entrenado toda su vida para soportar dificultades y sus mentes estaban preparadas para estar horas y horas en batalla, más no tenían idea de cómo desempeñarse en la resistencia de otras actividades como interactuar constantemente con personas desconocidas, bien o mal, su vida en el Santuario era algo apartada del resto del mundo. Estar durante todo el día en el Aeropuerto, hablar con mucha gente, tolerar la inmadurez de algunas reinas y en general el hecho de lidiar con tantas personas en simultáneo se les había hecho realmente agotador, la mayoría habían dormido tan profundamente como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. La alarma sonó a las 07:30 hs en las tres habitaciones que albergaban a nuestros queridos santos, entre quejas y deseos de seguir durmiendo, de a poco iban saliendo de sus camas.

En la habitación que compartían Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán y Dohko ya habían organizado la noche anterior el orden en que irían entrando a la ducha, mientras el hindú fue el primero en hacerlo sus compañeros comenzaban a organizar sus uniformes y a chequear en sus teléfonos las primeras actividades que les tocaba. Ellos podrían ser algo así como los organizados.

A su vez, en el recinto de Shura, Máscara, Afrodita y Saga, las cosas no iban tan bien.

—¡Ya sal de ahí desgraciado! —vociferó Saga mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

—¡No puedo oír a los _haters!_ —respondió Afrodita del otro lado mientras se aplicaba su tratamiento para el cabello.

—¡Ya llevas más de media hora en el baño y los demás tenemos que ducharnos también! —dijo Shura sentado en el borde de su cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—¡Ya cierren la boca malditos imbéciles! —ese fue Mascarita, quién apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos—. Uno ya no puede tener una mañana tranquila.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar una ola de vapor que azotó el rostro de nuestro adorado caballero de Géminis

—¡Oh por _Dior!_ —dijo Afrodita saliendo en bata—. No puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo, yo me desperté más temprano que ustedes para poder hacerme mi tratamiento, este cabello no se mantiene solo.

—Sí, sí —respondió Saga mirándolo de forma asesina—. Lo que tú digas, muévete.

Mascarita se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en su cama nuevamente.

—¿Pero qué haces? —cuestionó Shura—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Hasta que Saga termine de masturbarse en la ducha tendré un rato más para descansar.

—¡Vaya, Saga, con razón tanta urgencia por entrar! —Afrodita elevó su voz mientras se reía.

—Tío pero que asco —Shura arrugó la cara—, que luego me toca a mi entrar al baño.

—¡Les juro que los asesinaré cuando salga! —gritó Saga con su voz rasposa.

.

* * *

En la habitación restante se encontraba el dúo más problemático de la orden junto con Aioros y Camus, quienes vendrían siendo los razonables allí. Milo fue el primero en salir de su cama y entrar a la ducha, el siguiente en hacerlo fue Aioros, quién ya había salido del baño y comenzaba a vestirse. El escorpión dorado conectó su móvil al reproductor de música vía Bluetooth y puso una canción a un volumen razonable pero lo suficientemente notorio para que Camus y Aioria ya empezaran a despegarse de sus sábanas.

El sonido de una caja registradora abriéndose seguido de monedas cayendo llamó la atención del león quien asomaba apenas su cabeza entre las mantas. A medida que ese sonido de caja registradora junto con las monedas marcaban un ritmo, el ambiente se puso más alegre. _Money _de _Pink Floyd _comenzó a sonar a en su habitación.

—Eres un desgraciado por poner música, pero al menos tienes buen gusto —dijo un somnoliento Aioria.

Camus sacó los brazos de debajo de las mantas para refregarse el rostro con las manos, buscando así despabilarse un poco.

—_Money, get away_ —cantaba animadamente Milo mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente a un espejo que se encontraba en la puerta del armario.

—_You get a good job with more pay and you're okay! _—esta vez fue Aioros quien siguió la letra con gracia mientras abrochaba su saco.

Camus salió de su cama y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa de dormir, debía admitir que esa música lo había impulsado un poco a despertarse ya que Pink Floyd era una de sus bandas favoritas. Tal vez si hubieran puesto otra cosa los hubiera congelado a todos.

—Estoy seguro que David Gilmour les haría un juicio si los escuchara cantar así de feo —soltó Camus con su usual tono serio pero bromeando. Él era así, todo lo decía con la misma expresión.

—Que cruel eres —dijo Milo con indignación.

Mientras Camus se adentró en la ducha, Aioria comenzó a estirarse en su cama cual gato por las mañanas.

—_Money, it's a gas_—Aioros se acercó a la cama de su hermano para posteriormente arrojarse sobre él y cantarle encima—, _grab that cash with both hands and make a stash._

—Aioros, por Athena, me estás aplastando —dijo tratando de sacárselo de encima.

—Es tu parte, cántala —le respondió en tono amenazante.

—_New car, caviar, four-star daydream, think I'll buy me a football team_ —cantó desganado y aún con los ojos cerrados el leonino.

—¡Eso, zoquete! —alentó Milo.

—Buenos días, hermanito —bromeó Aioros revolviendo (aún más) el cabello del menor.

En aquella habitación todo marchaba bien, dicen que un poco de música vuelve amena cualquier situación, y este era un claro ejemplo.

.

* * *

_Cafetería del hotel, 8:45 hs._

El complejo hotelero contaba con varios sectores para disfrutar de un buen desayuno, en este caso, nuestros santos dorados tenían acceso a uno que era específicamente para ellos, de 8 a.m a 10 a.m los muchachos tenían todo ese espacio para ellos, ya que por seguridad no podían hablar de sus actividades y de las reinas con los demás. El lugar era realmente bonito y lujoso, sus paredes eran color madera decoradas con lámparas rojas a los costados, las mesas eran clásicas y estaban ordenadas en línea recta para que todos pudieran compartir espacio y conversar entre ellos. Además, contaban con una barra a tan solo pasos de distancia.

Los caballeros ya se encontraban desayunando e interactuando acerca de las actividades del día y sobre el evento de la noche, dónde Saori presentaría el diseño de la nueva corona.

—Entonces las actividades de las chicas terminan a las 18:00 hs y para las 21:00 hs ya deberán estar en la sala de cócteles junto con sus amigos y familiares —dijo Aldebarán para posteriormente dar un sorbo a su café.

—Exacto, grandulón —respondió Afrodita —. En ese ínterin nosotros debemos cambiarnos de ropa, arreglarnos y estar presentables.

—Hoy nos toca estrenar el traje color vino —dijo Shura sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

—No me agrada la idea —confesó Shaka.

—¿Y ahora por qué, rubio? —inquirió de mala gana Mascarita.

—Es un color que llama mucho la atención…

—Yo solo espero llamar la atención de mi puertorriqueña —dijo Milo soñador, ignorando por completo a su compañero.

—Muchacho, llevamos un día aquí —esta vez fue Dohko quien tomó la palabra—. ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido que ya te enamoraste?

—Claro que no, anciano —replicó enseguida—. Solamente quedé embelesado, pero el que si se enamoró fue Aioria —dijo y luego mordió una tostada.

El aludido casi se ahoga con su jugo de naranja, todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo.

—Por favor, Aioria —dijo Saga juntando sus manos a modo de súplica—, un día de luto dale a Marín, uno.

—P-pero… —respondió nervioso—. ¡¿Qué dicen?! Lo más seguro es que cuando regrese Marín y yo nos reconciliemos —dijo más por intenciones de zafar de la situación que por creerlo realmente.

—Eres de lo peor, Aioria —fingió indignación Máscara, su única intención era echar más leña al fuego, como siempre.

—¿Por qué mejor no te callas, _Pablo_? —le respondió con malicia el de leo.

—Corrección —añadió Dohko—, Pablo Moretti para ustedes.

Los dorados comenzaron a reír al unísono, no porque el nombre de su compañero fuera feo ni mucho menos, al contrario, sonaba como un nombre muy cool. Lo verdaderamente gracioso era que por primera vez en su vida Máscara Mortal estaba obligado a usar su nombre real ya que cada uno de ellos tenía su nombre y apellido impresos en su credencial, y eso no lo hacía muy feliz.

—Buenos días, caballeros —habló Shion quien apenas iba llegando —. Se escuchan sus voces desde la entrada.

Los muchachos comenzaron a silbar y a arrojar piropos al aire, ya que Shion al ser el responsable de la corona y de la seguridad de Saori, llevaba un traje gris distinto al de los demás.

—¿Y para mi no hay cumplidos?

Aquella nueva voz hizo que todos se quedaran callados de golpe, en especial Saga. El mismo se volteó encontrándose con Kanon, quién cruzaba por la puerta con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje gris, él portaba una credencial igual a la Shion.

—¿Y este qué hace aquí? —inquirió Saga.

—Este como tú dices, es el encargado de proteger a Athena y su corona junto con Shion, y de paso quién los supervisará —respondió con aires de grandeza intentando molestar a su hermano.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —Saga sonaba alterado.

—Fue una decisión de Athena, por favor —Shion ya sobaba sus sienes.

—Así que te conviene hacer bien tu trabajo, hermanito —lo observó sonriente—. Y quienes lo hagan bien, les conseguiré barra libre en todos los bares del hotel.

Aquella última frase la dijo cual político en campaña, ganándose los aplausos y silbidos de los más revoltosos de la orden.

Del otro lado de la entrada una chica se acercaba caminando a paso rápido, bastante apurada de hecho. La misma era Natasha Kuznetsova, la ganadora de la corona de Rusia. La muchacha aún vestía un pijama de color durazno junto con unas pantuflas blancas, apenas tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta, y aunque traía pintas de no haber dormido mucho, se la veía muy bien.

En la puerta del café una empleada del hotel le impidió la entrada.

—Lo siento, este lugar está reservado para el _staff_ de Miss Universe.

—Señorita, necesito hablar urgentemente con uno de los miembros de la seguridad, soy una de las concursantes.

—¿Puedo ver tu pulsera? —preguntó haciendo alusión al objeto que debían llevar a todo momento las participantes.

Natasha observó su muñeca y no la traía puesta, tocó sus bolsillos y tampoco. **"Diablos"**, pensó.

—No la tengo, pero soy Miss Rusia, puede googlearlo si así desea —le sugirió sonriendo falsamente.

La mujer adulta que se encontraba en la puerta la observó con desconfianza, más nada perdía con intentarlo. Tomó su móvil y en cuanto puso su atención en la pantalla, la muchacha se escabulló silenciosamente haciéndose paso dentro del lugar.

Los muchachos allí no notaron su presencia de primeras.

—Eh, buenos días —dijo llamando la atención de los presentes—, y buen provecho.

—Señorita —Shion se puso de pie de inmediato—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

—Necesito hablar con… —dijo buscando con la vista a un chico en especial entre todos los presentes, en el momento en que vio a Camus, él la estaba mirando también—, contigo.

El aludido comenzó a rogar por paciencia internamente mientras asentía con la cabeza, dejó su credencial sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Es solo un momento —le aclaró la rusa a Shion, intuía que él era su superior o algo por el estilo.

—No te preocupes, Rusia —le dijo amigablemente, a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

Camus le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que se adelantara y él caminó tras ella sin decir nada.

Shion tomó asiento nuevamente y notó como sus colegas comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

—Los calladitos son los peores, ya ven —dijo Afrodita rompiendo el silencio.

.

* * *

Una vez que Camus y Natasha estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los demás, el acuariano recargó su espalda en la pared mientras que la muchacha miraba hacia ambos lados como si temiera que alguien más pasara por aquel sitio.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Camus.

—Verás… —hizo una pausa, en ese instante quiso decir el nombre del chico que se encontraba frente a ella, pero no sabía cuál era.

Disimuladamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba su credencial, pero no estaba. Genial, su disculpa empezaba de la peor manera. Camus, ni tonto ni perezoso se percató de aquella situación, sonrió apenas mientras observaba a un costado.

—Si tan solo te hubieras tomado la molestia de ver mi credencial ayer, hoy sabrías mi nombre —dijo con cierta ironía.

—Lo siento, ¿Sí? —soltó de una vez—. No soy como viste anoche, no soy grosera ni descortés... —expresó sinceramente—. Lo siento por haberte hablado de la forma en que lo hice, y lamento haber malinterpretado tu amabilidad —suspiró—. No pegué el ojo en toda la noche, realmente me sentí mal por tratarte así, apenas supe que estaban aquí vine de inmediato, no quería comenzar mi día sin disculparme primero.

Camus sintió aquella disculpa bastante sincera, podía verlo en su expresión corporal y en su evidente cansancio. Pudo empatizar, algo raro, pero pudo.

—Camus —la de cabello negro lo miró confundida—, mi nombre es Camus.

—En las profundidades del invierno finalmente aprendí…

—Que en mi interior habitaba un verano invencible —concluyó aquella frase célebre de _Albert Camus._

—Mi madre es profesora de filosofía, tengo esa frase tatuada en la memoria, Camus —dijo retocando su coleta—. Así que bueno, espero que podamos ser amigos.

—Oye, vienes a buscarme cuando estoy desayunando, quieres que seamos amigos y ahora me llamas por mi nombre —Natasha rió levemente—. Tal vez me equivoque, pero diría que me estás coqueteando.

La muchacha que aún estaba en pijama comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo sonriente, apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que él jamás iba a olvidar aquel hecho.

—Pues sí, qué pena que lo hayas notado —dijo imitando su seriedad y su sarcasmo—. Me esmeré mucho en mi _outfit _de seducción —se miró a sí misma y la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta—. Espero que haya surtido efecto.

El mago de los hielos mostró una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, aquello era algo verdaderamente significativo viniendo de él, algo que aquella muchacha había logrado con sus ocurrencias.

.

* * *

_Salón de cócteles del hotel, 20:47 hs._

Una hermosa sala repleta de luces blancas y azules daban una tenue iluminación a aquel lugar, una barra inmensa y mesas altas como de bar decoraban perfectamente el sitio. En el lugar ya se encontraba Saori Kido, la misma charlaba animadamente con el _Barman_ a quién básicamente le estaba contando su vida, mientras tanto Kanon y Shion se hallaban a un lado del pequeño escenario, donde había una caja de cristal cubierta por una tela negra, allí reposaba la valiosa corona de 8 millones de dólares. Era extraño, Kanon y Shion habían estado en decenas de batallas, pero por alguna razón sentían algo de nerviosismo, era prácticamente imposible que algo ocurriera con esa maldita corona, pero ahí se los veía, sin apartar su mirada de aquel lugar.

Milo se encontraba en la puerta del lugar con una planilla en sus brazos, un pequeño dispositivo en su oreja servía para escuchar a sus compañeros que estaban lejos en caso de que algo ocurriera. Él sería el encargado de controlar la lista de invitados, entre los cuales estaría la prensa y miembros de la organización.

Shaka y Mu serían los encargados de acompañar a las reinas de belleza hasta aquel salón, todo se encontraba dentro del hotel así que no se trataba de la gran cosa. Los tímidos muchachos ya se encontraban en el hall del hotel esperando por las muchachas, ambos lucían extraordinariamente bien con sus trajes color vino.

—Me siento muy expuesto. ¿Por qué solo estamos los dos aquí?

—Shaka, arriba hay una corona que vale no sé cuántos millones de dólares, Athena también está ahí. Habrá ciento ochenta personas en el lugar, entiende que los demás necesitan estar ahí —respondió Mu comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud de su amigo—. Si quieres irte, hazlo. Yo puedo encargarme solo.

Shaka miró hacia el techo y comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas. ¿Era el caballero dorado de Virgo un maldito cobarde? No lo era. Tenía que demostrarlo.

—No te dejaré.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, no solo se trataba de un código de batalla. Ellos estarían acompañándose siempre.

Su intercambio de palabras fue interrumpido cuando el primer ascensor abrió sus puertas dejando salir a doce chicas, todas lucían el mismo vestido blanco pero con diferentes peinados y zapatos, su banda era color negro y tenían el nombre de sus respectivos países en blanco. Shaka se adelantó captando la atención de aquellas mujeres.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —dijo cortésmente—. Permítanme acompañarlas hasta la sala de cócteles.

—Si es por mí, llévame hasta la vía láctea —dijo la revoltosa Puerto Rico.

—¿Podrías comportarte al menos una vez, Luna? —Argentina fue quien intercedió para salvar al rubio, aunque al hacerse lugar entre las demás y verlo de frente, se había echado atrás en sus palabras —. Jesús, María y José —fue lo único que dijo con su mejor cara de sorpresa. El hombre que tenía enfrente era lo más perfecto que había visto en su corta vida.

—Venga tío, yo te salvaré de éstas urracas —dijo España adelantándose para tomar del brazo al caballero de Virgo—. Soy la amiga lesbiana que necesitabas para zafar de esto —le susurró al oído y posteriormente le guiñó un ojo—. A caminar niñas, vamos.

Shaka tragó saliva pesadamente mientras sus ojos azules estaban más abiertos que nunca, podría jurar que su rostro estaba prendiéndose fuego en ése preciso momento, no le quedaba más que seguirle la corriente a Rebeca, alias Miss España.

El caballero de Aries observaba toda la situación muy divertido, no podía mentir, Shaka perdiendo todo su coraje en segundos había sido chistoso. Mientras aquel grupo de chicas se alejaba en compañía del rubio, el siguiente ascensor llegaba a su piso. Nuevamente doce reinas llegaban.

.

* * *

Milo anotaba atentamente el nombre y país de cada una de las concursantes que llegaban, chequeaba sus pulseras y no perdía la oportunidad de lanzar alguna que otra mirada matadora a las bellas reinas, sin embargo estaba esperando por una en específico. A lo lejos notó como un nuevo grupo de chicas llegaba, entre ellas se encontraba Luna Rodríguez, la puertorriqueña a la cual le había puesto el ojo el primer día. La muchacha llevaba su cabello castaño recogido y unos tacos color rojo.

—Reinas de mi corazón, tan solo deben mostrarme sus pulseras y yo las dejaré entrar pronto —aseguró.

Las muchachas iban pasando de a una, cuando llegó el turno de Puerto Rico, Milo notó algo extraño en su pulsera.

—¿Me permites un momento? —pidió el escorpiano.

La muchacha se quitó la pulsera entregándosela, al observarla notó que la misma tenía una parte algo borrada. Tomó una nueva de su bolsillo y la colocó en su muñeca con suma destreza.

—Pero que atento eres, Milo —dijo acercándosele peligrosamente—. Espero poder agradecerte de alguna forma.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, pero si aceptas ir a tomar un trago más tarde, me sentiría el imbécil más suertudo de este lugar —aseguró acercándose a ella de la misma manera.

—Vaya Milo, tan profesional como siempre.

Miss Francia estaba cruzada de brazos mientras marcaba un tiempo invisible con su zapato, y es que llevaba viendo ese coqueteo barato un buen rato y en primera fila. Milo colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró observando al techo, si había algún Dios ahí, debía otorgarle paciencia.

—Que oportuna eres, francesita —respondió irónicamente.

—Me aburres mucho, Ágatha, suficiente tengo con verte todo el tiempo —la puertorriqueña sonrió sarcástica, luego viró su rostro a Milo—. Te veo más tarde.

Aquello último lo había dicho con tono seductor, dejando a nuestro caballero feliz y frustrado a la vez. La vio perderse entre los presentes allí.

—No puede ser, Milo —le recriminó indignada—. Estoy segura que Athena no te trajo aquí para que estés ligándote a sus reinas.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que deberías estar con el resto de tus compañeras en vez de aquí arruinando mi existencia por sexto año consecutivo —le dijo con la misma confianza con la que le hablaría a alguno de sus camaradas—. ¡La futura madre de mis hijos acaba de irse sin dejarme su número!

—Ya deja de lloriquear —respondió extendiendo su mano para enseñarle su pulsera—, desde que te conozco ya has encontrado como cincuenta madres para tus hijos.

—Eso me ofende —Milo colocó una mano en su pecho—. No puedo creer que la bolita de azúcar de mi mejor amigo te soportó tanto tiempo.

Ágatha comenzó a carcajear fuertemente mientras sostenía su abdomen, esa broma si que había estado buena.

—¡Ágatha!

Aquella voz masculina provocó que Milo y la francesa se voltearan al unísono, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba una pareja adulta, un adolescente y un hombre de buen porte.

—¡Alan! —la muchacha corrió hasta los brazos de aquel tipo musculoso, se veía unos años más grande que ella. Sellaron el momento con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Éramos pocos y parió la abuela —dijo Milo mientras blanqueaba los ojos.

—¡Milo! —el adolescente corrió para abrazar al escorpiano, aquel chico ya casi alcanzaba su estatura.

—Kevin, enano, ya no eres tan enano —revolvió los cabellos del adolescente.

—Ya soy grande, lo suficiente como para convertirme en un caballero de Athena —dijo animadamente para posteriormente borrar su sonrisa de golpe, Milo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Camus?

—Kevin, deja a Milo tranquilo —dijo la mujer adulta, se trataba de la madre de Ágatha.

Milo saludó con un abrazo a los padres de la muchacha mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a su novio.

—Que gusto verlos bien, de verdad.

—Sabes que tú y Camus son como hijos para nosotros, pueden ir a visitarnos cuando quieran —aseguró el padre de Ágatha.

La francesa sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, presa de la vergüenza. A su vez, su novio observaba la situación con suma confusión.

—E-estoy confundido con el vínculo… —se atrevió a decir el _barbudo fitness._

—No existe tal vínculo —respondió tajante la muchacha de cabello azul.

—Te explico mientras Miss Francia y su familia van tomando lugar —le replicó Milo cambiando su tono a serio. Los enemigos de sus amigos, eran sus enemigos.

—Nos veremos pronto, Milo —expresó de forma cariñosa la señora.

Los padres de Ágatha y su hermano fueron los que primero entraron, ella y su novio trataron de seguir tras ellos pero Milo les impidió el paso.

—Solamente la familia de las concursantes tiene acceso gratuito a la conferencia.

—Milo, él es mi novio.

—Yo no hago las reglas, Ágatha.

—No puede ser. ¿Podrías revisar bien tu planilla? —la muchacha acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja de forma nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Para más desgracia de la francesa, Camus había notado algo extraño y rápidamente se acercó. No podía ser cierto.

—Pues le explicaba a la señorita que su novio no puede entrar de forma gratuita a la sala, porque los novios no se contemplan como familia, según las reglas.

Camus miró a su ex novia, luego a su actual novio, y finalmente dirigió su mirada a Milo.

—Esas son las reglas —dijo tajante.

Milo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que su mejor amigo lo acompañara en esa. Tenía tremendas ganas de saltar de la emoción.

—Tienes que ir hasta la recepción y allí abonar —acotó Milo.

—No hay problema —aseguró algo aturdido el pobre de _Alan._

Sin decir nada más el muchacho se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la recepción, Ágatha miró a ambos con desaprobación y se fue caminando ofendida junto con su familia.

Milo y Camus se miraron en silencio compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Eran el mejor equipo del mundo.

—Disculpen, señores —un enclenque muchacho de lentes se acercó a ellos—. No fue mi intención oír la conversación, pero yo vine aquí a apoyar a la cuñada de mi prima. ¿También debo pagar entrada?

Milo tomó al muchacho por los hombros.

—Compañero, la familia es lo primero —se hizo a un lado—. Adelante, pasa.

.

* * *

_Sala de cócteles, 21:37 hs._

Una vez que las concursantes, la prensa y alguno que otro familiar de las muchachas estuviera presente, se cerraron las puertas de aquel salón. Los doce caballeros dorados se hallaban bien distribuidos por toda la sala, a su vez, Kanon y Shion se habían colocado uno a cada lado del escenario para tener un mejor arco de protección. Parecía una exageración, pero una diosa griega y una corona valuada en casi diez millones de dólares estaban en una misma habitación, la seguridad debía ser máxima.

Saori lucía un vestido lila al cuerpo y llevaba su cabello recogido para la ocasión, estaba preciosa pero se la notaba tensa. La diosa de la guerra se acercó a Shion para hablarle al oído.

—Llevo más de media hora esperando por esta perra —le susurró totalmente alterada—, si no llega en cinco minutos, presentaré la corona yo sola.

Shion miró la hora en su reloj.

—Espera cinco minutos más, si para las diez menos cuarto no ha llegado, hazlo tú, pero tranquila. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró con voz suave.

La diosa asintió aún algo afligida por la situación.

—Gracias, siempre me haces sentir mejor.

Respiró profundamente y se abanicó con las manos, tenía que lucir fresca y más bella que todas las reinas juntas para presentar la corona. Recogió algunos papeles que había dejado en la barra y pronto subió al escenario, dejó los papeles sobre el estrado y todos los presentes pusieron su atención en ella. Tomó los micrófonos flexibles y los acomodó a la altura de sus labios para que pudieran oírla mejor.

—Buenas noches a todas y todos —dijo manejando muy bien su nerviosismo—. Primeramente quería agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche, sobre todo a mis preciosas reinas de todo el mundo —colocó su mano en dirección a ellas—, ya que sin ellas esto no sería posible —los presentes aplaudieron y ella aprovechó para aclarar su garganta—. En cuanto a mi socia pero sobre todo gran amiga, Kris Jenner, quisiera…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando una de las puertas se abrió abruptamente haciendo que Shaka y Shura se pusieran alerta, ya que ellos estaban custodiando ese sector, aunque pronto bajaron la guardia al ver a una mujer entrando como Pancho por su casa.

Kris Jenner entró luciendo una lujosa piel color rojo y unas gafas naranja, se veía de todo menos elegante. La prensa inició una lluvia de flashes por dónde la mayor de las Kardashian caminaba. Saori sintió la vena en su frente a punto de explotar.

—… quisiera pedirles un aplauso para ella —pidió tratando de no arrancarse el pelo.

Los presentes la aplaudían fervientemente.

—Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, este es el recibimiento que me gusta —dijo colocando ambas manos en su pecho, en ese momento logró ver a Miss USA a unos pocos metros de ella—. ¡Madison, preciosa!

—¡Kris, te amo! —gritó emocionada _California girl._

—Yo también te amo. Madison Martin, señores —se dirigió a la prensa—, el futuro de nuestro país.

Madison y Kris estaban hechas de la misma tela, adoraban las cámaras y la atención, y en este concurso ambas estaban del mismo bando.

Saori sentía ganas de morirse en ese preciso instante, se suponía que los organizadores debían tener una actitud neutra con los participantes, pero el claro favoritismo de Kris hacia su compatriota era algo que no favorecía a la franquicia.

.

* * *

Una de las puertas del recinto era bien resguardada por Aioria y Pablo, alias Máscara Mortal, el último se veía muy entretenido observando todo aquel circo, mientras que el otro estaba muy concentrado en su móvil.

—Todo esto es ridículo —dijo mientras acariciaba su barba—. ¿No crees?

Al mirar a su lado notó al leonino apartado en un rincón hablando por teléfono con Dios sabe quién. Su buena curiosidad canceriana lo llevó a acercarse para indagar.

—Cuando termine la conferencia —explicaba Aioria—. ¿Cuánto es? —al percatarse de que su compañero lo observaba con malicia se exaltó—. Sí, si, ahí estaré. Adiós.

—¿Que tramas, gato?

—Zoquete, me asustaste —confesó retomando su lugar a un lado de la puerta—. No es nada, solo estaba hablando con mi nuevo _dealer_ —dijo como si nada.

Máscara Mortal elevó ambas cejas y rió con evidente sorpresa.

—Apenas llegamos y ya conseguiste un dealer, eres de lo peor.

—Callate, cuando pruebes lo que me traerán te vas a tragar tus palabras.

—Y tú ya diste la tuya —dijo apuntándolo.

.

* * *

Kris se acercó al escenario quitándose su piel para tirarsela en la cara Shion, quién casi se desmaya con el potente y desagradable perfume cítrico que aquella prenda desprendía. Saori y su socia se colocaron frente al estrado para comenzar oficialmente con la conferencia.

—Buenas noches nuevamente —Kris se apropió de los micrófonos ante la mirada asesina de Athena—. Hace diez años la gala de Miss Universe se llevó a cabo aquí mismo, en el _Mandalay Bay, _por eso mismo con mi socia hemos decidido hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado para mejorarlo.

—Exactamente —dijo Saori empujándola disimuladamente para tomar la delantera—. La ganadora de hace diez años portó la elegante _Diamond Nexus Crown, _la cual ya tenía arreglos del primer diseño, es decir el de 2009...

—Y como dicen por ahí, un buen clásico nunca pasa de moda —interrumpió Kris mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el estrado para verse primera.

Saori observó a su socia de arriba a abajo buscando algún punto débil en ella, que quisiera robarle su protagonismo era demasiado. De tanto observar logro ver un par de cables que salían por un costado del estrado, sonrió con malicia. Extendió sus dedos en esa dirección y disimuladamente arrancó los cables del micrófono. Fingió sorpresa al notar como ya no se escuchaba la voz de Kris en aquel lugar. Las caras de confusión se hicieron presentes.

Shion, desde un costado pasó ambas manos por su rostro de forma pesada. Esas dos mujeres estaban a punto de tirar toda la organización a la basura.

—A ver si puedes hablar ahora, perra —le susurró Saori mientras sonreía para las cámaras.

—Perra, no tienes ni idea de lo que te haré apenas bajemos de aquí —respondió con la misma sonrisa saludando a los camarógrafos.

—Suficiente.

Shion tomó un micrófono individual y subió al escenario causando la sorpresa de toda la élite ateniense.

—Con permiso —se dirigió a las dos problemáticas—. Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes sigan peleando.

Saori estuvo a punto de refutar pero Shion les dio la espalda, encendió el micrófono y tomó lugar junto a la caja de cristal cubierta.

—Este año la organización de Miss Universe decidió renovar el contrato con la joyería _Diamond Nexus_, por lo tanto el diseño estuvo a cargo de ellos —explicaba seriamente como lo haría en el Santuario—. El siguiente ejemplar está compuesto por miles de piedras preciosas dentro del diseño clásico, pero con un toque novedoso, el color central.

Shion tomó aquella tela negra quitándola de encima del cristal, dando a conocer por fin la nueva corona. Tomó la misma delicadamente enseñándola con cierto orgullo. Kris y Saori quedaron con la boca abierta.

La corona era la Diamond Nexus de toda la vida, compuesta por perlas y cristales transparentes, solo que los más grandes no eran rojos como la clásica, sino color azul oscuro. Las misses habían quedado embelesadas con aquel ejemplar, parecía una corona de princesa de Disney. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, aquella corona era una verdadera obra de arte.

—Nuestro objetivo como organización es mejorar la calidad de la franquicia cada año, eso incluye la corona y las locaciones —explicaba de forma fluida—. Por eso mismo, esta corona está valuada en ocho millones de dólares, mucho más que la del año pasado. Las piedras azules que queríamos para el diseño fueron muy difíciles de hallar, lo que hace esta corona única. Su nombre es: _Ocean Blue Diamond._

La orden dorada comenzó a aplaudir a más no poder, Shion era un verdadero líder. No importaba si era dentro o fuera del Santuario, él podía sacar adelante cualquier situación y enderezarla.

—Ese es mi patriarca, mi jefecito lindo —aplaudía Aldebarán casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es mi ejemplo a seguir, chaval —dijo Shura a Afrodita y Mu quienes estaban a su lado —. Cuando crezca quiero ser como él.

Aquella última frase les arrebató toda emoción y los hizo cambiar su expresión a una de confusión.

Luego de que Shion se hiciera cargo de la presentación de la corona, aceptó apenas cinco preguntas de la prensa las cuales respondió con fluidez y elocuencia, seguido de eso permitió que únicamente las concursantes observaran de cerca la corona y hasta se la probaran. Una vez concluidas las preguntas y las fotos, la sala de cócteles se fue despejando hasta quedar completamente vacía.

.

* * *

_Cafetería del hotel, 00:17 hs._

Aquel café del hotel se encontraba cerrado por el horario, sin embargo la élite dorada tenía acceso a ella como oficina privada. De a poco fueron llegando al lugar para tomar algún trago antes de irse a _"dormir". _

Shura y Máscara Mortal se encontraban prácticamente tirados en uno de los sillones de aquel café con una cerveza en la mano, Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán disfrutaban de un té cómodamente en las mesas del lugar, mientras que Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Shion, Afrodita, Camus y Aioros estaban en la barra disfrutando de diversos tragos, ya saben, para descansar mejor.

—Amigo, eres un maldito genio —Dohko se dirigió a Shion—, tenías no sé cuántas cámaras en la cara y aún así hablaste como en una clase del santuario —dijo y se terminó su _gin tonic_ de un tirón.

—Tú siempre estuviste un paso delante de todos —esta vez fue Aioros quien habló. Usó un tono más respetuoso que el de Dohko, sin embargo se atrevió a colocar su mano en el hombro del patriarca.

—Si hicieras eso en el santuario te cortaría la mano —aseguró Máscara Mortal.

Aioros borró su sonrisa y quitó su mano al instante imaginando aquella terrible escena.

—¿Pero qué dicen? —Shion arrugó el entrecejo—. No soy un amargado como todos deben creer.

—Es el momento de que te tomes un descanso de ser el patriarca y actúes como un joven normal en Las Vegas, así como nosotros —aseguró Shura.

El antiguo caballero de Aries suspiró elevando los puntitos de su frente como diciendo: _quisiera._

Se escuchó un _toc toc _en la puerta de la cafetería, una chica de traje negro les hizo un gesto con la mano a través del cristal. Aioros se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —dijo para Aioros y a los demás allí —. Tengo un encargo para… ¿Aioria de Leo? —leyó su recibo con confusión—. Me dijo que estaría aquí.

—Yo soy su hermano, puede dejármelo a mí si así lo desea —le dijo amigablemente.

La muchacha no se mostraba muy segura, aunque ella había visto a Aioria y el muchacho frente a ella era idéntico a él, no había forma de que le esté mintiendo. Dibujó una leve sonrisa y le extendió aquella caja color negro con un moño blanco.

—Llamaré a tu hermano en un momento para avisarle que le dejé esto aquí —dijo comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

—De acuerdo señorita, que tenga buenas noches.

Aioros estaba tan distraído observando aquella caja que definitivamente no notó la manera en que la muchacha lo escrutó de forma seductora antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Tú no eres más tonto porque no te da el tiempo —Shura interrumpió sus cavilaciones poniéndose de pie.

—¿Yo que hice? —cuestionó enojado.

—¿Es que no viste como te observaba la chica? Quería contigo, hombre, y tú ni cuenta.

—Estás loco —aseguró sin apartar la mirada de aquella caja—. Además vino a traerle algo a Aioria, no a mi.

—¿Y qué tiene la caja, muchacho? —inquirió Dohko.

Aioros acercó su nariz a la caja percibiendo un fuerte y delicioso aroma a chocolate.

—Huele rico, como a vainilla y chocolate.

—Nos vendría perfecto para el té —aseguró Aldebarán.

—Claro, estoy seguro que mi hermano no tendría problema en compartir —expresó tan amable como siempre.

Apoyó aquella caja en la mesa más próxima y le quitó el listón y la tapa, unos cuantos brownies de chocolate se veían perfectamente acomodados por toda la superficie.

—Eso se ve genial, yo también quiero uno —dijo Afrodita.

El mismo fue el primero en tomar uno de la caja dándole un mordisco, su expresión fue lo suficientemente clara para hacerle entender a los demás cuán delicioso estaba aquello. De pronto, todos los presentes querían probarlo.

.

* * *

—No me creo que no hayamos podido encontrarla —dijo Milo un tanto frustrado mientras caminaba a la par de Aioria—. Todo fue culpa de la francesita, si ella no hubiera llegado, Luna me habría dado su número y así no tendría que buscarla por todos los bares del hotel.

—Nos cansamos y no recorrimos ni la mitad, este lugar es inmenso —aseguró el león—, pero hey, apenas son la una de la mañana, alguna solución encontraremos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería podían escuchar las risas exageradas de sus compañeros, se miraron extrañados y aceleraron el paso. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la peor escena, aquella caja estaba semi vacía y a sus compañeros parecía que les habían inyectado tinta roja en los ojos. Milo abrió los ojos y observó a Aioria, el mismo colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca. La situación era un verdadero desastre.

—¡Oigan! —Aioria llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Hermano!

Aioros se acercó a él de forma sumamente relajada, el mismo traía un extraño y exótico trago en la mano, aquello no era para nada usual.

—Aioros, ¿tú comiste eso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero todos lo probamos —dijo Shaka con su mirada algo perdida—. No te preocupes, te lo pagaremos, realmente estaban buenos.

Aioros tomando tragos extraños, Shaka diciendo más de dos palabras juntas. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de comerse? —Milo tomó la palabra.

Los que le prestaban atención negaron torpemente con la cabeza, los otros, ni en cuenta, tan solo miraban algún punto fijo.

—Son brownies de _cannabis, _idiotas —Aioria observó la caja—, y se comieron la mitad, ya deben estar en Marte.

—Pues no están nada mal —dijo Mu para sorpresa del par.

—Como tu hermano —dijo Afrodita y estalló en risas.

—Al demonio —Milo tomó uno de los brownies para comerlo de un bocado.

—Escuchen —Camus se puso de pie—. Apenas son la una de la mañana. ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lado?

—Yo digo que es una excelente idea —aprobó Aioros.

Aioria observó a su hermano y a los demás en aquel lugar, se veían muy relajados y divertidos. ¿Quién era él para privarlos de la diversión? Nadie. **"Pero me ayudarán a pagarlo",** pensó.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, noches o cuando sea que estés leyendo esto!**

**Primero que nada, espero que estén en sus casas seguros y que estén llevando la cuarentena de forma amena y tranquila, desde acá trato de aportar mi granito para entretenerlos un poco. Prometí publicar más seguido para que quienes desearan pasar por mi perfil, tuvieran algo que leer, tardé dos semanitas pero creo el próximo capítulo lo voy a tener en menos tiempo. **

**Paso a agradecer como siempre sus reviews, LuVittoire, Sweet Viictory (sobre todo a vos amiga, que siempre estás ahí dándome una mano) y a Terpsicore de Géminis. Sus palabras siempre son de mucho ánimo para continuar escribiendo, mil gracias. **

**Y una última cosita, por si los mareé con los personajes nuevos, acá les voy a hacer una pequeña guía para que vayan familiarizándose. Si llegaste hasta acá, muchísimas gracias.**

Personajes del capítulo anterior y este:

Madison Martin (Miss USA)

Natasha Kuznetsova (Miss Rusia)

Carla Ponce (Miss México)

Luna Rodríguez (Miss Puerto Rico)

Rebeca Dorado (Miss España)

Ágatha Ferrec (Miss Francia)

Lucía Martínez (Miss Argentina)


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Domingo 29 de Noviembre, 01:24 a.m._

_Now, it's three in the mornin'_

_And I'm tryna' change your mind_

_Left you multiple missed calls_

_And to my message, you reply_

_"Why'd you only call me when you're __**high**__?"_

La orden dorada había tardado un suspiro en organizarse para salir hacia la avenida principal de Las Vegas para buscarse un destino aquella noche, la calle estaba repleta de personas buscando divertirse, el clima era frío y las luces lograban encandilarlos. En cada esquina encontraban promotores que los invitaban a disfrutar de diferentes espectáculos, shows y servicios, por momentos tan solo lucían como un grupo de amigos buscando qué hacer. Los susodichos lograban llamar bastante la atención de las demás personas ya que todos lucían la misma vestimenta, el traje color vino que les tocó usar en la conferencia, mientras que los demás humanos _normales _iban sumamente abrigados.

—¡Miren lo que es este lugar! —vociferó Dohko mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Shion—. ¡Es un maldito sueño!

—¡Esta es nuestra noche, chavales! —aseguró Shura, quién caminaba delante de Dohko mientras observaba cada posible destino.

—En cuanto encuentre algún lugar dónde bailar salsa me perderán —bromeó Aldebarán.

—¡Oh por Dior! —gritó Afrodita frenándose de golpe.

Sus compañeros casi saltaron del susto al oír aquel grito, rápidamente voltearon a él.

—¿Qué te pasa, zoquete? —cuestionó Milo.

El de Piscis tan solo continuaba cubriendo su boca mientras que con su otra mano señaló la marquesina de un teatro, una enorme foto de _RuPaul _resaltaba.

—¡Un show de Drag! —dijo soltando chispas por los ojos de la emoción—. Fue un placer acompañarlos, galanes, pero me iré a ver a RuPaul.

—¡No inventen, miren allá! —Aioros señaló un enorme cartel luminoso situado en la calle de enfrente—. ¡Un show de magia de Criss Angel!

Milo y Aioria contuvieron un grito de emoción.

—¡El puto Criss Angel está aquí! —Milo tomó a Camus de la camisa, prácticamente gritándole en la cara—. Tenemos que ir.

—Quítame las manos de encima, idiota —respondió el mago de los hielos mientras torpemente intentaba alejarlo.

De pronto, toda la orden dorada se había detenido en una calle donde de a poco comenzaban a debatir los diferentes rumbos que tomarían.

—Esperen, esperen —Shaka pasó una de sus manos por su rostro intentando aclarar su **muy **confundida cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrarnos en algún lado y regresar todos juntos.

Sus camaradas asintieron, aquello era muy cierto.

—Tengan sus móviles con ustedes todo el tiempo, antes de que amanezca nos reuniremos en algún punto y entraremos sigilosamente al hotel —dijo Shion con aires de estratega—. Nos comunicaremos por el grupo.

Él era el patriarca, el supervisor de su trabajo en Las Vegas y el que dirigía las cosas, por lo tanto él daba las órdenes.

—Me parece bien —dijo Afrodita con evidente apuro—, nos vemos en unas horas, ya va a comenzar mi show y debo conseguir entradas.

El de cabello celeste saludó sin ganas a sus compañeros y pronto se perdió entre las personas que transitaban por allí.

—Oigan viejitos —Saga se dirigió a Shion y Dohko—. Kanon y yo iremos al Casino, haré que ese imbécil pierda todo su dinero —soltó con malicia—. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —respondió Dohko animadamente.

De esa forma los cuatro caballeros se alejaron de los demás.

—Nosotros iremos a ver el show de Criss Angel —dijo Milo mientras señalaba a Camus, Aioria y Aioros—. ¿Alguno quiere venir?

—No gracias, nosotros iremos a un show de _Arctic Monkeys_ —respondió Shura refiriéndose a él y Máscara Mortal.

—Pero primero iremos a un antro, y estos vendrán con nosotros —Mascarita tomó bruscamente a Mu y Shaka, los mismos abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

—¿A-antro…? —Shaka pasó saliva pesadamente.

—¿Monkeys dará un show? —preguntó Aioria con frustración—. Diablos, es una de mis bandas favoritas.

—Descuida, todavía falta bastante, por eso iremos a un antro primero. Tal vez puedan alcanzarnos luego —aseguró Shura comenzando a alejarse.

Capricornio y Cáncer se llevaban a rastras a los pobres de Shaka y Mu, sus almas puras terminarían corruptas al final de la noche a causa de esos dos.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —esta vez fue Aioria quien tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a Aldebarán.

—Iré a buscar algún lugar dónde pongan música latina, mi cuerpo me pide danza —aseguró dando una vuelta defectuosa.

Aioros soltó una risa inocente al ver como su camarada no sentía nada de pena al ponerse a hacer ridiculeces en plena calle, los demás hacían gestos para que ya se detuviera.

De pronto una muchacha de cabello castaño se acercó a Aldebarán observándolo curiosa.

—¿Escuché mal o buscabas un lugar para bailar música latina?

—Es lo que llevo calles buscando, muchacha —respondió amigablemente.

—Pues tengo lo indicado para ti —dijo extendiendo un folleto en su rostro—. _Caribe _es el mejor lugar que encontrarás para fiestas cien por ciento latinas, y hoy habrá descuentos.

—Entonces iré —dijo chasqueando los dedos—, el Caribe me espera.

—Espero poder verlos a todos allí.

La muchacha arrastró su mirada por cada uno de los muchachos, sin embargo se enfocó exclusivamente en el francés, al cual no dudó en guiñarle un ojo antes de darse la media vuelta para irse.

—De pronto me dieron ganas de ir al Caribe —dijo el aludido mientras observaba a la muchacha morena irse.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, era realmente sorpresivo que Camus actuara _casi_ como un chico normal, claro, solo que bajo la influencia de sustancias externas.

.

* * *

_Mandalay Bay Resort, 01:34 hs._

Dentro del complejo hotelero noventa reinas de todos los países se hospedaban cómodamente, muchas deseaban quedarse descansando y concentrarse en el evento que ocurriría dentro de dos semanas, sin embargo había ciertos grupos que dentro de sus habitaciones se encontraban probándose sus mejores atuendos para salir a divertirse. En cada habitación había seis reinas de países cercanos compartiendo espacio, en la habitación donde se encontraban Canadá, Estados Unidos, México, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico y Cuba tres se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir, las mismas iban tocando puerta por puerta en las habitaciones de sus colegas para buscar compañía.

—Tenemos que ir a la habitación de Miss Francia —aseguró Madison alias Miss USA mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeras por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —preguntó curiosa Carla, Miss México.

—Porque está entre las favoritas a ganar la corona, quiero hacerme su amiga —acomodó su cabello rubio hacia atrás de forma vanidosa.

—Eres tan interesada —bromeó Puerto Rico.

—De hecho esa es la habitación donde se hospeda Francia y otras chicas de Europa —acotó Carla señalando hacia una de las puertas.

Madison rápidamente se adelantó para tocar la puerta de aquella habitación, pronto unos pasos del otro lado se hicieron audibles y la puerta se abrió. La muchacha de cabello negro del otro lado era Natasha Kusnetzova, Miss Rusia, la misma se encontraba en ropa de dormir.

—Hola —dijo Madison con una enorme sonrisa—, permiso —borró su sonrisa y pasó por el lado de la muchacha adentrándose en la habitación.

—¿Hola? —dijo levantando una ceja ante el comportamiento tan extraño de la rubia—. Pasen, parece que ustedes también van de fiesta.

—Claro que sí —respondió Carla como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, se adentró mientras acomodaba su cabello rojo—. ¿Tú no saldrás?

—No creo, estoy un poco cansada, hicimos muchas cosas hoy.

Madison y Ágatha compartieron un abrazo tan cálido y estrecho que hasta llegaba a lucir falso, la francesa traía una falda negra y un top blanco, realmente estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en alguna fiesta.

Por alguna extraña razón Ágatha y Luna no lograron conectar desde el primer día, sobre todo luego de que la francesa interrumpiera su coqueteo con Milo, por esa razón la puertorriqueña se sentó en la cama de Natasha observando todo en silencio.

—Salgamos, blanquita —le propuso la de Puerto Rico a la rusa.

—Ustedes ya están listas para salir, yo debería empezar desde cero… —soltó con honestidad.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo misma te ayudo para que lo hagamos en la mitad del tiempo —dijo animada—. Después de todo en Rusia debe hacer más frío que aquí, seguramente puedes ponerte algo ligero.

—De acuerdo, iré con ustedes —sonrió de lado, se notaba que era bastante tímida o reservada.

Luna se puso de pie tomando un cepillo de cabello que vio sobre la mesa de luz de la pelinegra, se colocó detrás de ella comenzando a peinar su cabello. Ágatha observaba a ambas de reojo, por alguna razón no tragaba a ese par, quizás su ambición por la corona rechazaba totalmente la idea de que los missólogos elogiaran la performance de Natasha durante su coronación en Rusia, o el hecho de que Luna fuera extremadamente popular en Puerto Rico. Estaba totalmente segura de que el chisme de que habían visto a Natasha charlando con Camus no influenciaba para nada su postura, no le caía bien porque si. **Según ella.**

.

* * *

_Bar Carpe Diem, 02:52 a.m_

No muy lejos del hotel se encontraba un popular bar llamado _Carpe Diem _en el cual se podía disfrutar de rock actual, en el mismo había varias mesas de pool y la luz tenue combinaba perfecto con las luces led de la barra. Era un lugar ideal para tomar un trago y esperar por ver una banda. Shura, Shaka, Mu y Máscara Mortal se encontraban sentados en una mesa la cual ya tenía más de diez vasos y botellas regados de forma desprolija sobre la misma, la apariencia de los cuatro era cada vez más devastada, estaban más que ebrios y con los efectos del cannabis encima.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, borrego —dijo muy lentamente Shura palmeando la espalda de Mu—. Yo sabía que no eras un cobarde.

El mismo se encontraba con los codos sobre la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza, podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan mareado y despreocupado, para ese entonces ya no llevaba puesto el saco, incluso tenía las mangas se su camisa a la altura de sus codos al igual que sus amigos.

—Soy el caballero de Aries, el caballero dorado de Aries —dijo con los ojos más cerrados de lo usual, su lengua parecía entumecida al hablar—. Y yo no soy ningún cobarde.

—¡Así se habla, desgraciado! —vociferó Máscara levantando la botella de Corona.

El de Capricornio observó su móvil, ya casi era la hora de partir hacia el show de _Arctic Monkeys, _el mismo se puso de pie.

—Ya debemos ir —aseguró.

—¿Puedo ir al baño primero? —Shaka se puso de pie apoyándose en el respaldar de su silla, frunció el ceño al sentirse muy mareado de pronto.

—Hazlo, pero apúrate —respondió el de Capricornio, luego lo observó bien—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El rubio simplemente negó con la mano. Observó el último shot que quedaba sobre la mesa y lo tomó echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Golpeó el pequeño shot contra la mesa y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrar el baño. Los tres dorados lo observaron con la boca abierta.

.

* * *

Camus, Aioria, Aioros y Milo habían disfrutado de uno de los shows de su vida, lograron observar aquel espectáculo de cerca y de paso disfrutar de algunos tragos. A pesar de que ellos fueran caballeros de Athena no encontraban explicación a algunos trucos que había llevado a cabo el reconocido ilusionista Criss Angel. El reloj ya marcaba las tres de la mañana y de a poco comenzaban a abandonar el espacio donde habían disfrutado del show, una vez salieron pisaron la calle nuevamente, sus móviles sonaron al unísono, causando su extrañeza. Aioria desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil encontrándose un mensaje en el grupo que compartían todos los miembros de la orden dorada, ahora staff de Miss Universe.

—No puede ser —rió observando la foto que envío Afrodita.

En aquella imagen podían ver una _selfie _del caballero de Piscis totalmente en lágrimas al lado de RuPaul, quien posaba sonriente haciendo el signo de la paz.

—Que suertudo es Dita —dijo Aioros.

Camus observaba atentamente el móvil de Aioria hasta que logró sentir una presencia familiar no muy lejos de allí. Buscó disimuladamente con la mirada aquella presencia y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su ex novia caminando por la calle de enfrente, detrás de ella caminaba otro grupo de chicas, que no se trataban de nada más ni nada menos que las concursantes.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Milo tomando consciencia de la situación.

—¿Que no es esa _California Girl_? —cuestionó Aioros llamando la atención de su hermano.

Efectivamente del otro lado de la calle un grupo de mujeres caminaba animadamente hacia Dios sabe dónde, aquellas chicas eran varias de las aspirantes a Miss Universe.

Milo se paró frente a ellos obstruyendo su vista.

—¿No creen que se vería muy mal que vayamos tras ellas después de haberlas visto en la calle? —inquirió—. Sería mejor que nos encontrarán _por casualidad_ en el lugar donde vayan a estar.

Lo que decía Milo tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—Además prometimos alcanzar a Shura y los demás en el show de Arctic Monkeys —esta vez fue Aioros quien chasqueó los dedos recordando.

—¡Diablos, Monkeys ya va a tocar! —Aioria borró toda ilusión de su mente al observar su reloj—. No llegaremos.

—Claro que llegaremos —dijo Camus cerrando los ojos, el mismo comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—Sé que Saori dijo que debíamos actuar como personas normales… —Aioria cerró el puño mientras elevaba su cosmo-energía—, pero Arctic Monkeys es cosa seria.

Milo miró a cada uno de sus lados procurando que no hubiera muchas personas por allí. Observó seriamente a sus compañeros estirando su puño cerrado.

—Por Alex Turner.

—¡Por Alex Turner! —vociferaron al unísono uniendo sus puños.

De esa forma los cuatro caballeros desapareciendo dejando una ráfaga de viento que logró despeinar a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por aquella calle.

.

* * *

_Bar Carpe Diem, 03:02 a.m._

Shaka caminaba de regreso buscando a sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse excesivamente mareado, tal vez la luz tan baja de ese lugar no ayudaban a la lucidez de sus sentidos. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro de forma pesada, al aclarar su vista notó como una muchacha de cabello verde lloraba a moco tendido sentada en una de las mesas. El maquillaje negro de esa mujer lucía como un verdadero desastre a causa de las lágrimas. Era un caballero de Athena, un protector de la paz y de la humanidad, y definitivamente no podía ignorar a esa mujer. Se acercó a ella y posteriormente se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza. La misma tomó un pañuelo limpiándose la nariz.

—Acabo de ver a mi novio siéndome infiel… —confesó y nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Shaka parpadeó un par de veces, si esa mujer seguía llorando de esa forma seguramente le iba a dar un infarto. Colocó una mano en su hombro dándole suaves palmaditas.

—El hecho de que rompan tu corazón debe ser muy triste, desconocida, sin embargo, no permitas que tu ser se vea opacado por tu cuerpo del dolor —explicaba calmadamente.

La muchacha secaba sus lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba.

—El mundo está repleto de almas que de seguro se sentirán a gusto con tu ser, pero primero debes tú sentirte a gusto con tu ser —frunció apenas el ceño— . ¿Estás conforme con tu ser?

La muchacha negó y nuevamente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Siento que me dará un ataque de pánico! —soltó exageradamente.

—No, no, de ninguna manera.

Shaka tomó la mano de aquella mujer y la colocó sobre su pecho.

—¿Sientes mi respiración?

—Sí, si la siento —respondió la chica intentando calmarse.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, intenta dejar tu mente en blanco —la muchacha seguía sus pasos—. Sigue mi respiración, no pienses en nada más, no permitas que tu ser se vea opacado por la luz de la oscuridad.

—Me estoy sintiendo un poco más tranquila… —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Es porque estás entrando en armonía con tu ser y consciencia, debes meditar más seguido, de esa forma ningún hecho hará que te aferres al…

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Un hombre bastante musculoso, de barba y rapado a los lados se hizo presente, totalmente escandalizado por la escena que se había topado.

Shaka se puso de pie y la mujer copió su acción mostrando un evidente enojo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a buscarme, Edgardo? —reclamó indignada—, después de lo que me hiciste.

—Pues no se te ve muy triste —dijo mirando de muy mala manera a ambos—. Ya encontraste a alguien más.

Shaka observó aquella situación con suma confusión.

—¡El muchacho es doctor, y me estaba ayudando para que no me dé un ataque de pánico por tu culpa!

—¿Doctor? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

El enorme hombre barbudo viró su rostro lleno de ira hacia Shaka.

—Simplemente estaba asistiéndola, se sentía mal —dijo a aquel sujeto.

—Pues alguien tendrá que asistirte a ti luego de la paliza que te daré.

La mujer cubrió su boca con ambas manos presa del horror. Las demás personas en aquel bar se percataron de la situación observando todo, algunos hasta sacando sus móviles.

—La violencia no es buena, incrementará tu ego y le hará creer a tu mente que tienes un falso poder —dijo Shaka mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¡Mi poder es real, idiota!

Aquel hombre soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Shaka, sin embargo el caballero dorado abrió sus ojos un par de segundos antes y detuvo el golpe con un solo dedo.

—¡Controlate! —vociferó el rubio tomando la mano del sujeto para torcer su brazo hacia su espalda, dejándolo inmovilizado con suma facilidad.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Máscara Mortal se hizo presente entrando a los empujones, la gente se había aglomerado alrededor de aquella disputa. Al divisar a su compañero de orden tomando el brazo de un enorme sujeto parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Podría ser real lo que veían sus ojos? ¿El más _santo _de los santos dorados en una riña?

—¡Por favor joven, no se ensucie las manos con este engendro! —dijo la muchacha tomando el brazo de Shaka.

El rubio accedió soltándolo, la muchacha asintió agradecida.

Aún en el suelo aquel hombre extendió su mano tomando la pata de una silla, sonrió con malicia. Máscara Mortal observó aquello y elevó una ceja, se acercó hasta él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. Ahora sí, aquel hombre había quedado inconsciente. Caminó por encima de su cuerpo como si fuese una alfombra y se dirigió a Shaka.

—Estamos esperándote fuera, el show ya va a comenzar, iluso —reclamó el de Cáncer.

El mismo tomó el brazo de Shaka sacándolo casi a las rastras.

—¡Te prometo que meditaré más seguido! —dijo aquella muchacha con ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Jamás creí que fueras de esos ebrios que arman pleitos en bares, Shaka, me sorprendes cada vez más —bromeó Mascarita.

—Yo solo quería ayudar a las personas… —dijo inocentemente.

.

* * *

_03:36 a.m._

Afrodita caminaba por las calles ya no tan repletas de Las Vegas mientras observaba embelesado su nuevo fondo de pantalla, RuPaul y él juntos, todavía le parecía que estaba en un sueño. A los codazos y empujones logró hacerse un lugar a la salida del teatro y tomarse una foto con su más grande ídolo, sin dudas era una noche mágica. El sueco caminaba tan ensimismado que se sorprendió bastante al oír una voz femenina llamando su nombre.

—¡Afrodita!

El aludido se volteó buscando saber de dónde provenía esa voz, no muy lejos de él en esa misma calle una muchacha de cabello azul levantaba su brazo para llamar su atención, la misma era Ágatha.

—¡Hey! —dijo guardando su móvil.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la francesa y ex novia de uno de sus camaradas, estaba en la puerta de un bar llamado _Limón & Miel._

—¡Dita! —la muchacha lo abrazó fuertemente—. Eres el único que siempre me va a caer bien de todos los del santuario.

—Mi reina, ese es mi poder —correspondió a su abrazo—. No soy como los demás simios.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo por aquí? —cuestionó colocando sus manos en los hombros del sueco—. ¿Los otros idiotas te dejaron solito?

—Se fueron a hacer cosas de hombres, ya sabes —dijo ondeando su mano—. Yo fui a ver un show de Drag, y adivina qué.

La muchacha subió ambas cejas en forma de interrogación, él tomó su móvil y le enseñó su fondo de pantalla. Ágatha colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

—¡Imposible! —soltó con incredulidad.

—Así es, el caballero dorado de Piscis siempre consigue lo que quiere —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Caballero… de Piscis? —inquirió Luna acercándose a ellos.

Afrodita y Ágatha abrieron los ojos como platos, se suponía que nadie debía conocer las verdaderas vocaciones de aquellos muchachos.

—E-ese era su usuario cuando jugábamos… FIFA —dijo lentamente la de cabello azul.

—Exacto, el FIFA… —Afrodita observó con mirada asesina a Ágatha, el fútbol era una de las cosas de las que menos entendía en la vida.

La puertorriqueña se extrañó aún más.

—¿Se conocen de antes? —se cruzó de brazos.

Ágatha suspiró.

—¡Oigan! —Madison apareció en ese instante—. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—¡Mad bonita! —Afrodita vio la oportunidad perfecta de evadir la pregunta—. Estaba buscando algún lugar dónde pasar el rato, ¿dónde irán ustedes?

—Pues este lugar es muy aburrido, así que pensábamos ir a un lugar muy cerca de aquí, pasan música latina y se llama _Caribe _—dijo subiendo los hombros.

—¡Me encantaría ir! —se apresuró a decir—. Muero por bailar algo de música latina. "**Si claro, como si yo conociera algo de eso." **Pensó.

—Pues no sé qué esperamos para ir, iré dentro a buscar a las demás —dijo la rubia volteándose—. ¡Vayan buscando un par de taxis!

—¡Me parece perfecto! —Afrodita huyó hacia la acera tratando de divisar un taxi.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Luna, quedándose con la duda.

.

* * *

_03:40, show de Arctic Monkeys._

El grupo de Milo, Camus, Aioria y Aioros tardaron un parpadeo en alcanzar a sus camaradas quienes estaban parados en la fila para entrar, mientras esperaban, Shura les compartió el chisme de Shaka haciendo pleitos en bares ante las risas y miradas de sorpresa de sus demás compañeros. ¿Shaka? ¿Era eso posible? Definitivamente aquella noche estaba brindando muchísimas anécdotas. Las puertas del estadio estaban a minutos de abrirse cuando Máscara apareció con las ocho entradas en mano, un verdadero héroe sin capa. Si bien Shaka y Mu no eran grandes fans de aquella banda, conocían algunas de sus canciones y en sus estados, ninguna idea parecía mala, así que de esa forma se adentraron. El estadio estaba a oscuras, los gritos de la gente comenzaban a copar el lugar, dos enormes pantallas a los lados daban un plano más cercano del escenario, era increíble. El lugar no tardó en llenarse y teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era, la banda no tardaría en salir, ni siquiera había alguna banda soporte que tocara primero, solo ellos.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron del todo y de la nada apareció humo a los lados del escenario, el público comenzó a enloquecer. Aioria colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía embobado, su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, Milo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Camus acercándolo a él de forma brusca, se los veía muy emocionados. Un acorde de guitarra seguido de la batería daban comienzo a la primera canción, _"R U Mine?". _La misma empezó a resonar fuertemente acompañada de la voz de Alex Turner, las luces se encendieron y los gritos lograron hacer que Shaka se tapara el oído izquierdo. El público se encontraba cantando a los gritos, expectante.

_"In my mind when she's not right there beside me, __**I go crazy…**__" _

En esa última frase, las personas allí comenzaron a saltar al unísono, Mu abrió sus ojos bastante grande observando aquello, recibiendo algún que otro empujón, al principio le resultaba algo molesto, sin embargo de a poco fue soltándose. Máscara Mortal y Shura corrieron hacía el lugar donde más saltaban las personas para hacerse parte de ellos, realmente eran unos revoltosos.

.

* * *

_Disco Caribe, 03:50 a.m._

Afrodita había llegado a aquel lugar en dos taxis con el resto de las chicas que se había encontrado, aunque llevaban apenas dos días allí ya se había hecho buenas amigas, era su especialidad, las reinas ya veían en él alguien en quien confiar. Al entrar a la disco se encontraron con un lugar sumamente lindo, las barras eran iluminadas desde dentro, sobre las mismas varios tragos a base de piña servían para la decoración, los sorbetes de cada trago traían banderillas de países latinos. A pesar de que Dita era sueco, podía asegurar que ese lugar no era un antro, sino todo lo contrario. De repente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos tomando sus hombros desde atrás, se volteó extrañado.

—¿Alde?

—¡Afrodita! —vociferó evidentemente feliz **y ebrio**—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Pues…

—¡Muchachos! —apareció Miss México sorprendiendo a ambos—. ¡Aldebarán, no sabía que fueras latino!

—Claro que lo soy, Carla, orgullosamente brasilero —dijo inflando su pecho mientras levantaba su caipirinha.

—Voy a sacarle chispas a la pista de baile y ya sé con quién —afirmó sonriente la muchacha mientras tomaba el brazo de Alderbarán.

De pronto Madison se acercó tímidamente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

—Oye Dita… —colocó una mano en su nuca tratando de parecer normal—, ¿Tus amigos no van a venir?

Afrodita y Aldebarán sonrieron pícaros.

—Oh, ya veo, quieres que cierto caballero de… —observó la cara del caballero de Tauro negando frenéticamente—, del staff de Miss Universe venga —corrigió lentamente.

—Mi mejor amiga está totalmente loca por el _River Phoenix _que tienen de compañero.

—¡Carla! —la regañó.

—Si lo dices por Aioria, estoy seguro que estará encantado de venir si le digo que estás aquí —Afrodita se acercó a ella y le guiñó un ojo.

Madison sonrió complacida y elevó una ceja.

—Pues dile que venga pronto, o me puedo arrepentir —soltó retomando sus aires de diva, le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta yéndose de allí.

.

* * *

_Show de Arctic Monkeys, 04:02 a.m._

El concierto llevaba ya unos cuarenta minutos y los muchachos lo estaban disfrutando a más no poder, la banda había hecho un popurrí de sus canciones más populares para que el público se mantuviera despierto, sin embargo, había una balada que era imposible que no tocaran. Alex Turner dejó su guitarra eléctrica a un lado y tomó la acústica, solo restaban unas dos canciones más y todo terminaría, así que era el momento de darle un toque nostálgico a la noche. La melodía de _"Cornerstone" _hizo posesión en su guitarra causando que todos levantaran sus móviles para iluminar el estadio.

El león dorado Aioria estaba pasando un tiempo increíble en Las Vegas, había conocido muchas chicas lindas y se encontraba bajo el efecto de sustancias que resaltaban su felicidad, sin embargo, si había una canción que le recordaba a Marín, era esa.

_"I elongated my lift home_

_Yeah I let him go the long way round_

_I smelt your scent on the seat belt and kept my short cuts to myself…"_

Sus ojos se habían cristalizado apenas un poco, todo era muy reciente respecto a ella. ¿Lo peor? Su maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar y cómo buen leonino, transformaría aquella tristeza en cualquier otro sentimiento explosivo. Atendió con desgano tapándose uno de sus oídos para oír mejor.

_"¿Qué rayos quieres Afrodita?"_

_"Mira idiota, no me pagan por ser celestina, solo te diré que estamos en una disco llamada Caribe y Madison quiere verte. Eres un pésimo amigo."_

_"¿Madison? En unos veinte minutos estaré allí, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Dita, te besaría." Soltó evidentemente feliz._

_"Ser gay no me hace tener mal gusto. Adiós."_

Aioria borró todo rastro de tristeza, observaba su móvil con una sonrisa de lado, la noche aún era joven y no se iba a desperdiciarla, y para su suerte, aquella tortuosa canción había terminado.

.

* * *

_Disco Caribe, 04:20 a.m._

Natasha se encontraba sentada en la barra tomando un trago, a decir verdad estaba un poco aburrida, tal vez le hacía falta tomar un poco más. La misma llevaba su cabello lacio y un vestido negro brillante, estaba más que preciosa. A su lado, Luna tenía uno de sus codos apoyados sobre la barra mientras sostenía su mejilla, su rostro estaba en dirección a la entrada, parecía que no apartaría su vista de ahí hasta que cierto caballero de Escorpio apareciera, ya que Afrodita aseguró que pronto llegarían. Cada tanto retocaba su top plateado que dejaba el abdomen a la vista y su short blanco, tampoco dejaba tranquilo su pelo castaño, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

—¡Ahí llegaron! —vociferó emocionada, la muchacha a su lado casi se ahoga con el sorbete del susto.

—Es tu oportunidad —le dijo después de toser frenéticamente—. ¡Anda, ve!

Aiora, Aioros, Milo, Camus, Shura, Máscara, Shaka y Mu aparecieron llamando la atención de varias personas, realmente no tenían pinta de ser latinos ni mucho menos, sin embargo no paraban de observarlos debido a lo increíblemente atractivos que se veían en camisa y pantalón color vino, sus corbatas y sacos sabría Dios dónde habían quedado, las mangas de sus camisas estaban arremangadas y algunos llevaban los primeros botones desabrochados, era imposible no voltearse a verlos.

Natasha comenzó a hacerle gestos a Camus levantando su brazo, el mismo se veía serio como siempre, pero a su vez observaba disimuladamente aquel lugar, probablemente preguntándose qué diablos hacía allí. Pronto la muchacha logró captar su atención y el mismo se fue acercando.

—¡Hey! Qué extraño verte por aquí, no creí que a un francés le gustaran los antros latinos.

—Pienso lo mismo de alguien que proviene de Rusia, aunque seguramente los dos estamos aquí por la misma razón —dijo tomando asiento en la barra.

—Sí, Luna me obligó a venir —bromeó—, apuesto a que tus amigos y sus conquistas te arrastraron aquí, aunque debes saber que me encanta la música latina.

Camus asintió y posteriormente pidió uno de aquellos tragos tan típicos que todos parecían estar bebiendo, el barman comenzó a hablar con Natasha y en ese momento no pudo evitar observarla, su piel blanca hacía juego perfecto con su cabello negro, aquel vestido le quedaba muy bien, y la forma en que sus labios rojos envolvían el sorbete de su copa era encantador. ¡¿Pero qué diablo estaba pensando?! Se sostuvo entrecejo unos segundos tratando de disipar esos pensamientos de ebrio básico, a Natasha le gustaban las mujeres. Pasó una mano por su cabello y giró su rostro tratando de divisar a algunos amigos, evidentemente no logró encontrarlos, pero sí pudo ver a Ágatha no muy lejos de allí, observándolo con un rostro muy específico. Se la veía levemente enojada, pero con tanta indignación como si fuera un criminal, la francesa blanqueó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Me permites un momento?

—Claro, yo te cuido esto —respondió Natasha mientras acercaba la copa hacia ella.

Camus se dirigió a paso rápido hasta donde se encontraba su ex novia charlando como si nada con otras reinas, colocó una mano en su hombro y al verlo su sonrisa se esfumó. Se alejaron de allí unos cuantos metros y la peli azul se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —cuestionó confundido.

—Me sorprende que te preocupe, pensé que estabas muy entretenido con tu nueva… —entonces Ágatha dirigió su mirada hacia Natasha.

La rusa volteó en ese instante topándose con la mirada de aquellos dos, la misma bebía del trago que había comprado Camus, señaló la copa y posteriormente le hizo un _OK _con los dedos, dándole a entender cuán bueno estaba. Al mago de los hielos le hizo mucha gracia, más trató de disimularlo lo más posible.

. . .

En otro sector de aquel lugar, Madison se puso de pie enseguida al notar la llegada de Aioria, él también parecía buscar algo con la mirada, ambos no tardaron en encontrarse, el león dorado sonrió y se hizo paso hacia la muchacha rubia, la misma se volteó caminando hacia un lugar más apartado en aquel antro, el otro tan solo la siguió.

Madison apoyó su espalda en el muro de aquel lugar, topándose con los ojos verdes **y algo rojos **del caballero de Leo, la muchacha mantenía una actitud seductora.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Aioria? —dijo mientras se atrevía a acomodar el cuello de la camisa del mencionado.

—¿Te digo la verdad o quieres que me excuse con que mis amigos me arrastraron hasta aquí? —respondió acercándose peligrosamente, apoyó la palma de su mano en la pared, justo a uno de los lados de la muchacha.

—No hace falta que nos hagamos los desentendidos —aseguró sonriente, pero siempre con aires de ser inalcanzable—, yo le dije a Afrodita que te avise que estaba aquí.

La rubia acomodó su cabello hacia un lado con confianza, esa mujer podría comprar el mundo si quisiera.

—Y yo salí de un concierto de Arctic Monkeys que todavía no terminaba solo para llegar lo más rápido posible —soltó sin quedarse atrás, era imposible intimidarlo.

En ese momento la canción _Dream Girl_ comenzó a sonar, era una canción tranquila y perfecta para el momento de coqueteo.

. . .

En medio de la pista de baile se encontraba Carla, la misma bailaba despreocupadamente con aquella melodía lenta de fondo, llevaba un trago en la mano y nadie más estaba con ella, al parecer no necesitaba compañía para poder divertirse. Soltó su cabello rojo ondulado y el mismo se movía con gracia a la par de su cuerpo, se veía tan despreocupada que lo último que se imaginaba es que alguien la observaba totalmente embelesado desde no muy lejos. Máscara Mortal traía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras que con la otra sostenía un cigarro, el mismo deseaba que la mexicana se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero su misma impaciencia canceriana lo llevó a acercarse hasta ella.

—Buenas —le dijo inclinándose a su altura.

La muchacha observó por sobre su hombro y se volteó sin dejar de bailar, le brindó una cálida sonrisa al italiano y pronto le quitó el cigarrillo, le dio una calada y posteriormente lo tiró.

—Ven —dijo tomando sus manos llevándolo con ella más dentro de la pista de baile.

Máscara Mortal pasó saliva pesadamente, ¿acaso esa mujer planeaba hacerlo bailar, o algo por el estilo? La muchacha colocó sus manos en los hombros del canceriano acercándose a él, de pronto se puso muy nervioso.

—¿Creés que tengo idea de cómo se baila esto? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Tú no tienes que bailar —rió ladeando su rostro—, yo tengo que bailar.

_"El Efecto" _Comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

. . .

Milo se encontraba recargado en una pared mientras bebía un trago bastante exótico, su mirada estaba enfocada en la muchacha que bailaba a tan solo un par de pasos de él, la misma lo observaba fijamente, ella conocía perfectamente el efecto de un buen baile seductor. El escorpiano la observaba con una media sonrisa y una mirada de esas que solo él sabía lanzar, podría derretir a cualquiera. De vez en cuando se acercaba a él para robarle un beso, pero debía dividirse entre sus dos pasiones, el baile y aquel muchacho de cabello azul, aunque luego de que el DJ colocara una canción horrenda según ella, no tardó en arrojarse a los brazos de Milo.

—No me gusta esa canción —dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos—. No entiendo por qué no ponen algo más movido.

Milo colocó su mentón en la cabeza de Luna mientras la acercaba aún más a él, cada vez que alguna de las reinas o de los caballeros pasaban por allí no podían creer la intensidad que manejaban esos dos desde el día uno, al verlos así abrazados parecían una pareja de años.

—¿Hablas del reggaeton horrible y ruidoso? —cuestionó con cara de desagrado.

—¡Oye! A mí me encanta el reggaeton, los mejores y más grandes son de la tierra de Puerto Rico —dijo orgullosa apartando un poco su rostro para observarlo—. Respetalos —bromeó.

Milo tan sólo blanqueó los ojos mientras trataba de no sonreír.

La música que sonaba fuertemente por el lugar fue yéndose con un sutil fade out causando las repentinas caras de confusión de la gente allí, las luces apuntaron a la cabina del DJ revelando la apariencia de aquel sujeto que extrañamente llevaba gafas de sol, el mismo tomó un micrófono y lo golpeó un par de veces contra su mano para procurar que se lo oyera bien.

—¡Buenas noches a todos, hermanas y hermanos latinos! —el sujeto puso ambas manos detrás de sus orejas para "oír mejor" los gritos de la gente que lo aclamaba sin razón—. Veo muchas mujeres hermosas cerca de sus parejas, les pido que por favor se alejen de ellos un momento y se acerquen al centro de la pista…

Casi como si ese hombre tuviera el poder de un pastor evangélico las muchachas se apartaron de los varones cercanos a ellas, eso incluía a las reinas quienes habían dejado a los caballeros con caras de _wth_.

—Ahora muy bien, preciosas, quiero que bailen esta canción como nunca antes —dijo mientras presionaba algo en el tablero que tenía frente a él.

La conocida voz femenina de _"Yo Perreo Sola" _empezó a retumbar en aquel lugar, las presentes allí comenzaron a gritar presas de la emoción. Las luces bajaron nuevamente y las de colores empezaron a parpadear al ritmo de aquella canción, fue cuestión de segundos poner a todas a bailar.

Tan solo momentos después el remix de la canción cambió de forma imperceptible a otra mucho más conocida.

"_Hoy se bebe, hoy se gasta, hoy se fuma como un rasta si Dios lo permite…"_

La famosa banda sonora de la película Tiburón le dio el pie de entrada a la conocida _"Safaera"._

Afrodita arrugó el rostro al escuchar el comienzo de esa canción, no entendía el porqué de la repentina fascinación de la gente allí por esa música tan escandalosa y fea.

Camus elevó una ceja evidentemente desagradado por aquella melodía.

Aioros subió los hombros mientras intercambiaba una mirada a lo lejos con su hermano, esa música era extraña pero no le desagradaba del todo. Además, para los latinos del lugar esa canción parecía un himno.

Mu se encontraba perplejo, realmente no podía creer que aquellas letras tan obscenas no fueran censuradas o algo por el estilo, no podía de dejar de parpadear.

_"Si te lo **** no me llames, que esto no es pa' que me ames, si tu novio no te…"_

"_¡Pa' eso que no mame!" _gritó la muchedumbre al unísono.

En ese preciso instante la mandíbula de casi todos los caballeros allí habían caído al suelo, no podía ser cierto. ¡¿Cómo podían disfrutar de aquella música tan extraña?! Incluso para Milo había sido demasiado. Solo había un dorado bailando de lo más normal y ese era Aldebarán, a quién no parecía haberle escandalizado esa canción. ¿Sería que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el santuario que ahora se sorprendían como ancianos?

—Buda perdóname… —dijo Shaka cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

.

* * *

La noche había continuado por un par de horas más para los muchachos que de alguna forma habían terminado en una disco latina, también para aquellos como los gemelos de Géminis quienes habían optado por pasar toda la noche en un Casino, sin embargo y sin desearlo del todo, el horario que habían pactado para encontrarse en la puerta del hotel había llegado. Para las 06:15 a.m. la orden ateniense se había reunido allí, a excepción de cierto caballero de Cáncer del cual todos desconocían su paradero.

Sin siquiera despedirse los muchachos empezaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la siempre organizada habitación de Shaka todos dormían plácidamente, en la habitación de Afrodita ocurría lo mismo e incluso había aún más paz ya que Máscara no se encontraba allí y era quien más roncaba, pero para sorpresa de nadie, había algunos conflictos en la habitación de los más problemáticos.

Aioros decidió tomar una ducha para dormir más relajado, presentía que al ser tan tarde ya ninguno estaría despierto. Salió despreocupadamente del baño vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de dormir, sacudió su cabello y al aclarar su vista se encontró con un par de miradas femeninas frente a él.

—¿Qué caraj…

—¡Oye, no te andes exhibiendo de esa manera! —esa voz fue la de Milo quien apenas entraba.

Aioros miró hacia ambos lados aún bastante confundido y pronto se colocó una camiseta.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Nuestra habitación está cerrada, no podemos entrar —respondió tímidamente la rubia de Estados Unidos.

—Y nuestros bomboncitos se ofrecieron a darnos lugar —añadió Luna mientras le arrojaba un beso a Milo.

El caballero de Sagitario no solía quejarse de nada, sin embargo encontraba toda la situación bastante extraña e incómoda. El par de muchachas pusieron ojos de cachorros y el sagitariano bajó la guardia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo suspirando con desgano—. ¡Pero nadie tendrá sexo aquí!

—Que mal pensado eres, hermano —le recriminó Aioria, quien trataba en un torpe intento ordenar su lado de la habitación—. Nuestro deber como caballeros es proteger a la humanidad.

En ese preciso momento Luna recordó **algo.**

—¡Oye, River Phoenix! —dijo señalándolo—. ¡Eso de caballero ya lo había oído antes!

Milo, Aioros y Aioria quedaron congelados.

—¿Dónde oíste eso? —cuestionó el aludido tratando de fingir naturalidad.

—En este momento no lo recuerdo, tal vez…

—Milo, mejor ofrécele un café a tu novia porque se ve que sigue estando ebria —bromeó Aioria tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¡Grosero!

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? —Camus se adentró en la habitación encontrándose con _demasiadas _personas para su gusto.

Las muchachas le sonrieron, sin embargo el acuariano no era como los demás, su cara de pocos amigos seguiría allí.

—Olvídenlo, me voy a duchar, y cuando regrese quiero todo en silencio.

Sin decir más el de cabello azul se encerró en el baño.

—¿Siempre es así de simpático? —cuestionó Madison con sarcasmo.

. . .

Camus se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para ducharse y estar solo un rato, realmente había sido una noche larga y necesitaba cerciorarse de que al salir del baño todos estarían dormidos y no molestando. Se colocó su ropa de dormir y abrió despacio la puerta del baño dejando escapar el vapor de allí, se asomó y observó a sus camaradas durmiendo profundamente, dos de ellos con sus Dios sabría qué, y tampoco le interesaba saber. Suspiró agradecido y se metió en su cama la cual siempre estaba ordenada, esa mañana se sentía particularmente cómoda. Cerró sus ojos y colocó la manta a la altura de su nariz, ya estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando un par de golpes se oyeron en la puerta. **"No puede ser"** Pensó.

Salió de su cama dispuesto a congelar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, un segundo de paz pedía, solo eso.

Al abrir se topó con Natasha y otra muchacha junto a ella, se trataba de Katarina, una de las concursantes de Europa.

—Perdón por venir a molestar —dijo la rusa juntando sus manos a modo de súplica—, pero no sabía a quién recurrir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó dejando su dureza de lado para mostrar preocupación.

—Es que nuestras compañeras llevaron unos extraños a dormir a la habitación y no nos sentimos seguras para estar allí —aseguró la rubia proveniente de Polonia.

—Iré a sacarlos de inmediato.

—¡No! —dijeron al unísono impidiéndole el paso.

—Es que si se enteran que nos fuimos de fiesta nos pueden sancionar —explicó Natasha—. Solo necesitamos que nos hagas un lugar, por favorcito —le rogó.

Camus sintió que la vida y Athena estaban poniéndolo a prueba, de lo contrario no se explicaba tantas ganas de complicarle la existencia.

Sus amigos le habían dado hospedaje a sus chicas sin siquiera consultar, no tenía excusa para negarles la ayuda a aquellas muchachas.

—De acuerdo, entren en silencio —soltó haciéndose a un lado.

—Muchas gracias, sabía que no me ibas a abandonar —dijo la rusa en voz baja.

Al llegar a la habitación las muchachas se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Luna y Madison durmiendo allí como si nada, solo había una cama vacía, de pronto Katarina y Natasha sintieron sus rostros arder al pensar en cómo iban a dormir.

—Ustedes duerman ahí —Camus señaló su cama.

La rusa y la polaca ya llevaban ropa de dormir así que no tardaron en hacerse lugar en dicho sitio.

Camus se acercó hasta la cama Aioros.

—Oye.

El de cabello azul tocó el hombro de su compañero hasta que dio un mínimo signo de vida.

—Hm…

—Hazme un lugar, voy a dormir contigo.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —cuestionó el arquerito mientras se frotaba un ojo.

—No te preocupes, nada malo ocurre.

Aioros elevó apenas la cabeza encontrándose con dos muchachas que lo saludaban desde la cama del acuariano, por puro instinto respondió el saludo y se hizo a un lado, solo quería seguir durmiendo. Camus se acomodó al lado de Aioros deseando internamente que ya sus dramas terminaran por hoy.

—Oye… —esa fue la voz de Aioros.

—¿Qué? —replicó Camus a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

—¿Me dejas ponerte la pierna encima?

—No.

—Entonces no duermes conmigo.

—Diablos, ya, haz lo que quieras pero déjame dormir.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando sea que leas esto! **

**La verdad me tardé un poco en publicar este capítulo, no les voy a mentir, sin embargo voy a tratar de mantener un ritmo más seguido. Espero que les guste lo que traje en esta entrega (que por cierto, me quedó un poquito larga) y hay cosas que en el próximo capítulo van a aparecer a modo de flash back porque sino iba a quedar inmenso este capítulo. Además fue un capítulo un poco musical, ¿no? Desde Arctic Monkeys a Bad Bunny, cuanta diversidad. En fin, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y las mismas siempre serán bienvenidas.**

Si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

_Domingo 29 de noviembre, 14:08 p.m._

Saori se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con su móvil en mano, las personas que se encontraban en aquel café dentro del complejo hotelero la miraban de soslayo preguntándose qué era lo que tenía tan preocupada a la muchacha, sin embargo lo que menos se imaginaban era que el motivo de su enojo se debía a que absolutamente_ ninguno _de sus caballeros le devolvía las llamadas o mensajes, ni siquiera Shion quién era el encargado de supervisarlos. ¡¿Cómo podía ser?! Se suponía que almorzarían todos juntos y coordinarían las actividades de ese día, ya que faltaban exactamente dos semanas para que se llevara a cabo la gala y las niñas debían hacer la prueba en traje de baño.

Athena estuvo a punto de llamar nuevamente a Shion pero se detuvo en seco, ya no optaría más por esa opción. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y tomó su cartera dispuesta a ir personalmente por aquellos irresponsables. Es cierto que el almuerzo estaba planificado para las 13:30 hs, pero el hecho de que se retrasaran cuarenta minutos ya era un motivo válido para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: escándalo.

—Ya van a ver estos desconsiderados —dijo entre dientes mientras salía del lugar.

. . .

A pesar de que la habitación de los muchachos estuviera bien resguardada por gruesas cortinas oscuras, algún que otro rayo de sol se colaba entre las mismas iluminando la habitación por partes, uno de esos pequeños rayos daba justo sobre los ojos de Natasha, quien comenzó a entrar en conciencia al sentir aquella molestia en sus pupilas.

Tapó el sol con una de sus manos y abrió los ojos, a su lado su compañera de Polonia le daba la espalda durmiendo plácidamente al igual que el resto de personas allí. Volteó el rostro encontrándose con Camus y Aioros durmiendo en una posición algo extraña, en la cual el castaño abrazaba cómodamente al acuariano, quién ni siquiera se inmutó de aquello. Sonrió mientras observaba al peli azul, notó como su expresión de severidad desaparecía al dormir, quién lo diría.

Tocó el hombro de su compañera y en cuanto despertó le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. Pronto Luna sacó uno de sus brazos de la cama que compartía junto con Milo mientras observaba a sus compañeras planeando su escape, lo mejor era ir junto con ellas. Se quitó el brazo del escorpiano de encima y recogió sus zapatos y otras pertenencias del suelo.

Luna se acercó hasta donde Madison dormía junto con Aioria y sin mucha delicadeza pellizcó su mejilla para despertarla.

—Vámonos —le dijo más dormida que otra cosa.

La rubia renegó unos momentos pero copió a sus demás compañeras levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Salgamos en silencio —habló en tono bajo la rusa.

Las tres restantes asintieron colocándose en fila detrás de ella. Caminaron hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una muchacha de cabello lila, la misma tenía el puño en el aire, probablemente estaba a punto de tocar la puerta justo cuando la abrieron. Para su desgracia, se trataba de nadie más que una de las dueñas de la franquicia. Estaban muertas.

—S-señorita Kido… —pronunció Natasha entre confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —dijo Madison adelantándose—. ¿Saori Kido? ¡No puede ser! —soltó emocionada para posteriormente abrazar a la diosa, quién no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar.

La estadounidense se veía fascinada con la presencia de la deidad.

—Saori, por favor quiero un autógrafo tuyo y una foto antes de que termine el concurso —dijo Katarina.

Saori era vulnerable a los halagos y demostraciones de admiración, y esas muchachas (a pesar de que estuvieran saliendo en fila de la habitación de sus caballeros) resultaban ser encantadoras, nada tardó en sonreír y dejarse llevar por el momento.

—Ay, muchachas, no deben ser tan lindas conmigo —dijo fingiendo humildad—. Yo siempre estoy por aquí y podemos tomarnos fotos cuando quieran.

Natasha aprovechó aquel momento para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella dejando todo listo para su huida.

—Tenemos mucha suerte de que seas la organizadora y no una concursante, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidas —añadió la rusa para continuar la distracción.

Saori cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, adoraba la atención más que mandar a sus caballeros a la guerra.

—Eres mucho más bonita de lo que te ves en televisión, ¡y nosotras hechas un desastre! —acotó Luna.

—Es cierto, lo mejor será que vayamos a tomar una ducha y arreglarnos para probarnos los trajes de baño —sugirió USA—. ¡Esperamos verte ahí, Saori!

Con una sincronización casi planeada las cuatro muchachas comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, dispuestas a alejarse de allí.

—Por supuesto que estaré allí, no me perdería la prueba de escenario en bikini, por favor vayan pronto —dijo saludándolas con la mano.

**Pero que muchachas tan encantadoras. **Pensó.

Cambió su expresión de felicidad a una de molestia en un segundo. Abrió la puerta y se adentró encontrándose con la habitación hecha un desastre y sus santos durmiendo plácidamente. No quería ni imaginar _qué cosas_ habían pasado en ese lugar con aquellas cuatro muchachas. Al notar a Camus y Aioros durmiendo juntos elevó las cejas.

Sonrió con falsedad e hizo aparecer un antiguo y pesado libro en su mano con ayuda de su poder, dejó caer aquel libro al suelo haciendo que los santos dieran un salto al unísono.

—Mierda, qué fue… —dijo Milo quitándose las mantas de encima y encontrándose con Saori frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

—¿Aioros? —inquirió el menor al verlo dormir en compañía de su camarada, luego notó la presencia de Saori—. ¿Athena?

Camus y Aioros se despertaron del todo y se alejaron el uno del otro rápidamente como si tuvieran pulgas al notar la posición _comprometedora _en la que se encontraban. El acuariano se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Athena, que pena contigo —dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello con ambas manos hacia atrás.

—Acabo de ver a cuatro de mis reinas saliendo de aquí —dijo en un tono pasivamente violento—, son casi las dos y media de la tarde y siguen durmiendo. No quiero saber qué pasó, solo quiero verlos a todos en cuarenta minutos en la cafetería. **¡¿Entendido?!** —vociferó vía cosmos, haciendo que sus santos hicieran un gesto de incomodidad.

Los cuatro asintieron al mismo tiempo y la diosa salió de allí dando un portazo. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

—Yo iré a la ducha primero —dijo Milo.

—Hazlo rápido, tenemos cuarenta minutos para hacer todo —replicó el león dorado sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—No te preocupes, Camus y Aioros se ducharán juntos y ahorraremos tiempo —dijo soltando una risa en las últimas palabras.

El mago de los hielos no tardó en divisar el enorme libro que había dejado caer Saori y lo aventó en dirección a su mejor amigo, el cual supo esquivarlo justo a tiempo escondiéndose en el baño.

. . .

_Cafetería, 15: 10 p.m._

La mesa larga que usualmente utilizaban para las reuniones se encontraba ya preparada con las tazas de café sobre la misma, toda la orden dorada se encontraba allí excepto el querido _Pablo _alias Máscara Mortal, quien todavía no daba señales de aparecer. Las caras de los muchachos reflejaban el desgano y la resaca, la mayoría continuaba con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y _otros _motivos.

Shion traía gafas de sol puestas aunque nadie se atrevió a preguntar el motivo.

—¡Buenas tardes, queridos camaradas!

Máscara Mortal apareció sorpresivamente cruzando la puerta, se lo veía de muy buen ánimo. Sus compañeros le hicieron gestos de desapruebo.

—Baja la voz, desgraciado —exigió Dohko mientras sobaba sus sienes.

—Parece que han tenido una mala noche, irresponsables —dijo tomando asiento.

—Más bien una mala mañana… —acotó Shaka.

—¿Y tú donde estabas metido? Esperemos que Athena no haya notado tu ausencia o estaremos muertos —habló Milo para posteriormente darle un sorbo a su café.

Máscara Mortal sonrió de forma risueña, aquello le dio escalofríos a sus compañeros.

—Simplemente encontré el amor, eso me hizo pasar una noche increíble.

Los confundidos santos intercambiaron miradas.

—Te fuiste con la señorita México a un hotel, por eso te perdiste anoche —aseguró Shura.

Máscara cambió su expresión.

—Claro que no, imbécil —tomó el café entre sus manos—. La llevé a un lugar bonito a ver el amanecer y luego fuimos al mejor restaurante italiano a desayunar, es lo que hace un caballero —dijo con vanidad.

—Se ve que nadie tuvo sexo anoche, vaya sorpresa —dijo Afrodita a modo burlón—. Ustedes los heterosexuales tienen que esforzarse demasiado para llegar a e_se _punto.

—No digas todos, yo vi a la cucaracha de la octava casa perdiéndose en el VIP con cierta señorita Puerto Rico —añadió con picardía Aldeberán.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Milo.

—Oigan, no les voy a contar nada de eso —dijo subiendo el dedo índice a modo de advertencia—. Soy un caballero y los caballeros no tienen memoria.

—De todas formas no es nada ilegal, después de todo ella es tu novia —soltó Afrodita con naturalidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido con una risa nerviosa al final.

Los que estuvieron presentes en el _Caribe,_ más precisamente a la salida, se observaron entre ellos.

—¿Le dicen ustedes o le digo yo? —cuestionó Mu.

—¿Decirme que cosa?

—Que anoche te arrodillaste frente a la señorita Luna y le pediste que sea tu novia —respondió Camus con su usual tono gélido—. Todo ese circo lo montaste frente a nosotros alegando que éramos los padrinos de aquella unión.

El rostro de Milo se desencajó totalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no puedo tener novia, no quiero tener novia —soltó entrando en pánico.

—Too late baby, ya les di mi bendición —rió Afrodita.

—Idiota, eres mi mejor amigo —volteó hacia Camus—. ¡¿Por qué no impediste que cometiera tal idiotez?!

Aioria comenzó a carcajear sin razón aparente.

—Recordé que anoche me acerqué a Camus y… —la risa lo atrapó por completo impidiéndole continuar—, y… —hizo una pausa y recuperó la compostura—, y le estabas hablando del comunismo en la URSS a Natasha, ¡en pleno antro! Eres un desgraciado.

Sus camaradas comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

—Es un tema interesante —respondió a la defensiva—, sea el lugar que sea, solamente que ustedes son unos zoquetes.

—Ay Camus, tras que la muchacha parece jugar para el equipo contrario, le hablas de cosas aburridas, así jamás la vas a conquistar —acotó Afrodita con malicia.

—Nunca dije que quería conquistarla.

—Silencio —habló Shión por primera vez en todo el encuentro—. Todos son un fracaso.

Unos pasos del otro lado de la entrada se escuchaban algo apurados, rápidamente se pusieron de pie tomando postura erguida para recibir a su diosa.

La misma Saori se adentró con cara de pocos amigos, observándolos uno por uno de brazos cruzados.

—Tengo mucho para decir, sin embargo no diré nada —tomo aire de forma sonora y sonrió—. Estamos en Las Vegas, hay chicas bonitas…No debería sorprenderme que se hayan tentado en salir —borró su sonrisa de pronto—. Pero jamás me dejen esperando otra vez. ¿Está claro?

Los asustados caballeros asintieron repetidamente.

—¿Y tú por qué estás usando esto? —inquirió acercándose a Shion para quitarle las gafas—. No seas ridículo.

—¡Jesucristo vencedor! —dijo cubriendo sus ojos, los cuales ese día se sentían particularmente sensibles a la luz.

Saori rodó los ojos.

—Hoy las muchachas harán la prueba en traje de baño y llevaré la corona para que se esfuercen el triple y hagan la mejor caminata de sus vidas —dijo soñadora—, así que tendrán que venir todos, ya que estaremos la corona, las reinas y por supuesto la persona más importante del planeta en el mismo lugar —se señaló a sí misma.

—No es necesario que lleves la corona —advirtió Shion.

—Necesitan inspirarse, y no se discute —se colocó las gafas que le quitó al patriarca—. Los veo a las 17:00 hs allí, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Se volteó directo hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que se encontraba lejos suspiraron tranquilos dejándose caer en sus respectivos asientos.

. . .

_Centro de Eventos, Mandalay Bay Resort, 17:05 hs._

El lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la gala estaba totalmente vacío, la orden dorada se encontraba al fondo supervisando todo desde allí, mientras que Kanon y Shion se encontraban sentados al lado de Saori quien estaba en primera fila junto con la corona _Blue Diamond_. Las únicas personas que tenían permitido estar en el lugar eran quienes manejaban las luces y el sonido, aquella prueba era exclusivamente privada.

En el fondo, uno de los santos retocaba los puños de su camisa y su corbata con insistencia llamando la atención de uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Estás bien, Shaka? —inquirió Shura, quien estaba a su lado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No debería estar aquí donde está repleto de mujeres semi desnudas, no corresponde.

Máscara Mortal escuchó la interacción y rió por lo bajo.

—Pues yo creo que tu presencia aquí es más que necesaria, seguramente las muchachas se inspirarán más en su… ¿Caminata? —bromeó—. Sobre todo la señorita hindú que no te saca los ojos de encima desde el día que llegamos.

Las manos de Shaka comenzaron a sudar.

—Cállense, mantendré los ojos cerrados.

—¡No! Athena no quiere actuemos extraño —aseguró Shura—. No busquemos más motivos para que nos asesine.

—El imbécil tiene razón —Máscara se cruzó de brazos—. Lamento no poder ayudarte en esta, compañero.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida en cuanto una canción comenzó a sonar en el lugar, las luces del escenario se intensificaron y un hombre con una planilla en mano se colocó a un lado del mismo.

—Cuando mencione sus respectivos países aparecerán, bajarán las escaleras, caminarán recto hasta el final y luego darán una vuelta antes de salir por el costado del escenario, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo en el micrófono—. Suelten la primera pista, y que entre, ¡USA!

Las luces se juntaron donde comenzaban las escaleras y _Swish de Katy Perry_ comenzó a sonar.

La rubia de Estados Unidos apareció luciendo una bikini color lavanda y un pareo del mismo color, bajó las escaleras con elegancia al ritmo de aquella canción, al llegar al final recorrió con gracia y confianza el escenario, se quitó el pareo y le guiñó un ojo a Saori, dio una vuelta y caminó hacia el costado del escenario.

Los caballeros habían quedado petrificados, sí que tenía talento para caminar con esos enormes tacones blancos, además de eso su belleza impactó a más de uno.

—Mi chica será ganadora, estoy seguro —dijo Aioria con orgullo.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Querido, su caminata fue impresionante, pero no ganará con esa técnica —echó su cabello hacia atrás con vanidad—. Esa caminata es más para un ángel de Victoria's Secret, no para una Miss.

—Me impresionas, Dita —dijo con franqueza Mu—. Se ve que sabes mucho.

—Ahí viene la siguiente, cállense —dijo Aldebarán.

Tras USA le siguieron las concursantes de Canadá, Cuba y República Dominicana. _Cool de Tove Lo_ empezó a sonar.

Luna de Puerto Rico apareció luciendo la misma bikini que el resto, optó por sonreír ampliamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, colocó una mano en su costado y se quitó el pareo mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

Milo la observó callado y sin expresión, ya que todavía no se olvidaba del _pequeño_ asuntillo del noviazgo.

—Esta caminata me gustó más —se atrevió a decir Mu.

—La canción la favoreció mucho, no me sorprende que haya ganado en su país, tiene buena técnica —se sinceró Afrodita, el experto allí.

Pronto las participantes de América concluyeron su caminata y anunciaron que llegaba el turno de las concursantes de Europa, fue Italia quien abrió el juego.

—Yo vi a esa muchacha totalmente ebria anoche, ¿cómo puede caminar derecha y sonriendo? —inquirió Aioros.

—No tengo la más mínima idea… —respondió su hermano menor.

_Only Human de JoBros_ sonó en el lugar.

Ágatha mejor conocida como Miss Francia apareció con sus manos sosteniendo su cintura, sonrió con vanidad y bajó quitándose el pareo al tiempo, cosa que ninguna concursante había hecho hasta el momento.

—Una diosa, ¡una reina! —dijo Afrodita con emoción.

—La canción la favorece, no es tan rápida —acotó Milo de mala gana.

Camus observaba a su ex novia con mucha admiración, podía notarse a kilómetros cuanto había entrenado para caminar y expresarse con tanta destreza. Era preciosa y su presencia siempre lo hacía sentir extraño.

—¡Rusia! —anunció el sujeto del micrófono.

El de la onceava casa nuevamente puso atención en el escenario.

_Levitating de Dua Lipa_ acompañó su aparición.

La peli negra no traía una amplia sonrisa a comparación de sus compañeras, sino una ligera curvatura en sus labios. Bajó sin mirar los escalones y camino hacia el frente con toda la confianza que parecía faltarle en su día a día, giró quitándose el pareo al mismo tiempo y Afrodita abrió sus ojos enormemente, ya que aquello era tremendamente difícil de hacer.

—Mierda, es la mejor caminata de todas —dijo el de Piscis—. Si llega a hacer esa vuelta durante el _Evening Gown_ definitivamente entrará al top tres.

—Se veía muy bonita, ¿no creen? —soltó Shaka inocentemente.

—¿Escuchaste Camus? Están halagando a tu otra mujer —dijo Aioria con malicia.

El de Acuario tan solo lo observó de soslayo, a veces no entendía cómo ese gato podía ser tan infantil. Aunque en algo tenían razón, Natasha se veía preciosa, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Saga observó su reloj.

—No veo el momento de que todo eso termine para regresar a mi cama.

Sus compañeros hicieron gestos de cansancio al momento de asentir, sí que les hacía falta un buen descanso.

. . .

La noche finalmente había caído en Las Vegas y la mayoría de los muchachos habían regresado a sus habitaciones con bastante apuro, sin embargo Milo y Camus decidieron tomar un café ya que el escorpiano necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien de la situación con su repentina novia, y quién mejor para molestar que su mejor amigo.

El par se encontraban sentados de frente, Milo sostenía su cabeza.

—¿Pero ella no te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero no podemos ser novios de la nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo es su cumpleaños!

—Milo —interrumpió Camus cerrando los ojos, buscando paciencia en algún lado de su ser—, debes ser honesto con ella, decirle que estaban muy ebrios y listo.

—¿Y qué si luego ya no quiere nada conmigo?

Camus sostuvo su entrecejo.

—Dile que pueden ser novios más adelante, pero que tomaron una decisión apresurada por estar bajo la influencia de varias sustancias.

Milo sonrió al recordar algunas de las tantas cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior, aunque al notar la cara de pocos amigos del acuariano borró dicha sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, mira, le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que debemos hablar y cuando me responda iré.

—Me parece bien —dijo dándole un último sorbo a su café.

Milo tomó su móvil comenzando a escribir.

Aquel sitio era exclusivo del personal de la organización por lo tanto se encontraba prácticamente vacío, escucharon la puerta abriéndose y Milo sonrió con picardía al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Natasha entró en el café con una libreta en sus brazos y una media sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, blanquita —dijo Milo mientras colocaba su móvil sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué andas buscando?

—Buenas noches, muchachos —saludó tímidamente con la mano, dirigió su mirada a Camus quien la observaba con su usual expresión—. Te estaba buscando a ti.

—Como raro —susurró Milo por lo bajo.

Camus lo pisó por debajo de la mesa.

—Claro, dime en qué puedo ayudarte —soltó el aludido comenzando a dar por perdida su siesta.

La muchacha tomó asiento y colocó la libreta sobre la mesa.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque todos estábamos algo ebrios —se sinceró—, pero tuvimos una charla acerca de conflictos bélicos e historia, la verdad estuvo muy bien, me di cuenta que eres muy inteligente.

Milo contuvo una risa incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo. **Que par de nerds. **Pensó.

—Entonces te pedí ayuda para las preguntas que harán la noche de la gala y tú aceptaste —dijo la muchacha bastante emocionada.

—¿Preguntas que harán en la noche de la gala? —repitió confundido.

Natasha lo observó extrañada.

—¿Trabajas para Miss Universe y nunca has visto una gala?

Camus tan solo negó con la cabeza.

—Pues verás, cuando quedan cinco concursantes casi al final de la gala, les hacen preguntas complejas para poner a prueba su inteligencia, a veces son preguntas realmente complicadas —sostuvo su rostro con una de sus manos—. Debes ser rápida y contestar coherentemente.

—Esto se va a poner aburridísimo así que me voy —dijo Milo poniéndose de pie—. ¿No has visto a Luna?

—Grosero —replicó indignada—, y sí la vi, estuve con ella en su habitación hasta hace un rato.

—Entonces iré a verla, los dejo solos para que puedan besarse tranquilos —les dio la espalda caminando hacia la salida.

Camus cerró los ojos concentrándose para que su cosmo-energía no disminuyera la temperatura del lugar.

—Lo aprecio mucho, Milo —respondió la rusa con sarcasmo—. Y llévale algo a Luna, no llegues con las manos vacías a ver a _tu novia_ —pronunció las últimas dos palabras especialmente lento, gozándolo.

Milo se frenó y la observó por sobre su hombro, deseando que su mirada también lanzara algunas agujas escarlata. La peli negra lo saludó con la mano mientras sonreía triunfante, le había ganado la partida.

Camus observó dichoso a su mejor amigo siendo humillado, el ofendido escorpión salió de allí.

—Veamos, podríamos empezar con algunas preguntas simples—dijo Camus acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

La muchacha preparó la grabadora en su móvil.

—¿Qué opinas del genocidio de Armenia? Pocos hablan de eso, nadie menciona que fue uno de los genocidios más grandes de la historia, ya que exterminaron a la mitad de su población —miró hacia un lado concentrándose—. ¿Y qué opinas de la alianza de Turquía con Estados Unidos para silenciar y enterrar la historia de los armenios? Estados Unidos siempre protege a sus aliados y es por eso que nadie menciona lo ocurrido en Armenia hace cien años.

Natasha parpadeó un par de veces.

—Todos hablamos del Holocausto pero jamás del genocidio armenio —soltó indignado—, además…

—Alto, alto —pidió levantando sus manos—. Nadie me preguntará eso —aseguró algo aturdida por la cantidad de información que había recibido—. Estamos en _USA, _nadie haría esas preguntas… ¡Rayos! Y yo creía que las preguntas del concurso eran difíciles.

—¿Y qué tipo de preguntas harán entonces?

Preguntó algo desanimado, le habían roto la ilusión de ser profesor por un rato.

—Pues, preguntas como, ¿cuál es tu opinión acerca del aborto? O tal vez del uso de la marihuana… O si creo que las fronteras entre países deberían existir —se explicó—. Son preguntas que quizás suenan simples, pero que debes responder rápido y bien.

—De acuerdo, te haré ese tipo de preguntas pero algo más difíciles.

—¡Pero tampoco tan difíciles! Tenme piedad, de a poco —dijo con ojos suplicantes—. Primero espérame, me pediré algo porque muero de hambre.

La muchacha le hizo señas a uno de los empleados de aquel lugar, el mismo se acercó pronto.

—Buenas noches, ¿podrías prepararme un sándwich de queso? Con bastante kétchup, y un jugo de naranja.

Camus disimuló una expresión de desagrado, pocas cosas odiaba tanto en la vida como el kétchup.

—¿Quieres un sándwich de queso con kétchup? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Eh, no, definitivamente no. Si es posible un café y nada más.

Observó a la muchacha con atención al hablar con el mesero, definitivamente no estaba sabiendo descifrarla. Por una parte era obvio que siempre buscaba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, pero también era capaz de aparecer frente a él en pijamas y comer algo tan asqueroso como un sándwich con kétchup, y no es que las mujeres debieran fingir frente a los hombres, pero realmente parecía no tener intenciones de seducirlo. ¿Entonces por qué tanto afán? Tal vez ella tenía todo claro y él era el único confundido, aquella sensación le molestaba.

—Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos?

—Comencemos con las preguntas.

La muchacha encendió su grabadora y puso toda su atención en él.

. . .

* * *

_Miércoles 2 de Diciembre, 07:30 a.m._

A pesar de que solo habían transcurrido seis días desde que llegaron a Las Vegas muchas cosas habían cambiado para los caballeros dorados de la orden, a decir verdad se habían adaptado rápido a sus labores y algunos inclusive parecían haber encontrado el amor, varias relaciones de amistad se habían afianzado y cada día ocurría algún nuevo suceso desde que se encontraban en el país americano.

El día apenas comenzaba para los santos quienes se revolvían en sus camas deseando extender su letargo un poco más, uno de los primeros en despertarse era Shaka, el mismo se sentó en un extremo de su cama y sintió un ambiente muy extraño.

**Cosas caóticas ocurrirán hoy, puedo sentirlo. **Pensó.

. . .

—Buenos días, hermanos y compañeros de batalla —dijo Máscara Mortal arreglando su cabello frente al espejo del armario, ya se encontraba duchado y listo.

Sus compañeros se vestían bastante dormidos aún, no entendían de donde sacaba tanto ánimo aquel psicópata.

—¿A qué hora despertaste que ya estás completamente listo? —preguntó Afrodita con curiosidad.

—Temprano —acomodó su corbata—, quiero pasar a darle los buenos días a mi amore.

—Vuelve a ser el de siempre, me das miedo —acotó Saga pasando por su lado camino al baño.

—Los veré en un rato en la cafetería, deséenme suerte.

Tomó una caja de bombones que yacía sobre su mesa de luz y salió de la habitación.

—Sí que da miedo… —susurró Shura.

. . .

El imponente caballero de Cáncer caminaba animadamente hacia el recinto de Carla con aquel regalo en manos, se preguntaba internamente si ya era el momento indicado para invitarla a salir formalmente, bien dicen por ahí que para el amor no hay tiempo ni edad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su amada y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, tocó la puerta un par de veces. La misma se abrió casi al instante y una muy feliz pelirroja lo esperaba del otro lado. La muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos, de lejos se veía que lo suyo iba muy en serio.

—Buenos días amore —dijo la muchacha quien aún seguía en bata.

La pelirroja tomó la corbata del caballero acercándolo de un jalón, dejó un estruendoso beso en sus labios.

—Buenos días preciosa —respondió una vez que se apartaron apenas unos centímetros—, te traje algo.

Le enseñó aquella caja de chocolates y la mexicana colocó ambas manos en su rostro evidentemente emocionada.

—No tenías por qué molestarte, seguramente está delicioso —lo tomó entre sus manos—. Muchas gracias.

—Chocolate italiano, no se parece absolutamente a nada que conozcas —aseguró.

Nuevamente se lanzó a los brazos de su amado como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le preguntó de forma pícara.

_Pablo _pasó saliva pesadamente.

—No lo creo, tus compañeras están allí —respondió algo nervioso.

—Están dormidas, además en el baño no hay nadie.

Máscara Mortal lo pensó unos segundos y definitivamente había hecho cosas mucho peores que eso, al menos estaba seguro que su armadura no lo abandonaría por tener sexo en el baño de una habitación con personas durmiendo.

—Vamos.

El par entró en la habitación en el mayor silencio posible, la muchacha cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a su acompañante para rodearlo con sus brazos, en ese momento el móvil de Máscara comenzó a sonar y se vio en la obligación de contestar al audio que Shion le había enviado.

—Dame un momento —pidió por lo bajo volteándose.

La muchacha refunfuñó.

Máscara se encontraba de espaldas a la chica mientras escuchaba el audio sin importancia que el patriarca le había enviado.

Un estruendoso sonido lo sorprendió haciendo que se volteara, en ese momento notó que Carla se había desplomado en el suelo. Bajó el móvil y abrió los ojos enormemente.

—Mierda.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

. . .

Saori se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para bajar a desayunar con sus queridos caballeros como hacía casi todas las mañanas, se colocó un tapado de piel sintética y se observó sonriente al espejo, el día pintaba excelente. Tomó el bolso que estaba sobre su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, aquello la extrañó ya que era bastante temprano. La llamada provenía de Máscara Mortal.

—¿Aló? —contestó preocupada—. Espera, tranquilo, no puedo oírte porque hay mucho ruido de fondo. ¡¿Qué haces yendo a un hospital?!... ¡¿Carla?! —sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de su rostro—. ¿Pero qué rayos le hiciste? ¡Te conviene que nada! Dios, de acuerdo, iré de inmediato para allá.

Guardó su móvil en su cartera y al tomar el pomo de la puerta nuevamente comenzaron a llamarla, lo sacó rápidamente creyendo que era sobre Carla, sin embargo se trataba de uno de sus asistentes.

—¿Aló? —dijo sosteniendo su frente con preocupación—. ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué rayos querría mirar _Good Morning America_?... ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, no pude ser.

La diosa regresó a su habitación y tomó el control remoto para posteriormente encender el enorme televisor frente a ella.

—_¡Y en las noticias de la semana tenemos a nuestra amada Miss USA captada en un antro con su nuevo amor! Estas imágenes pertenecen al fin de semana y fueron tomadas por un aficionado dentro de la disco Caribe._

En la pantalla se dejaban ver varias imágenes de Aioria y Madison juntos, a ambos se los notaba algo ebrios y cerca por demás. La diosa dejó caer su móvil mientras observaba el televisor sin poder creer lo que veía.

—_Este misterioso muchacho parece no pertenecer a los medios, algunos aseguran que se trata de un modelo extranjero. Tengan por seguro que no tardaremos en averiguar todo acerca de él. ¿Cómo habrá tomado Brad Pitt la noticia? _

Saori apagó el televisor y se golpeó con el control suavementeen la frente.

**Tranquila Saori, no es necesario que hagas descender la ira de los dioses del Olimpo sobre tus caballeros.** Pensó.

Nuevamente tomó su bolso y recogió su móvil del suelo, el mismo empezó a sonar, esta vez si se trataba de Máscara.

—Dime —dijo tratando de contener la rabia—. ¡¿Qué dices?! —su expresión cambió a una de terror—. ¡¿Cómo que posiblemente embarazada?! —pasó una mano por su rostro pesadamente al borde de una crisis—. ¡No! No me expliques nada, ya hablaré contigo, ¡que no me expliques nada dije! —y cortó.

Su estrés fue tan grande que su cosmo-energía comenzó a liberarse tan fuertemente que probablemente los caballeros del otro extremo del mundo podían sentirla.

—-Nadie… **¡Nadie arruinará mi maldito concurso otra vez! **—vociferó vía cosmos.

. . .

* * *

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando sea que estés leyendo esto! Primero que nada quisiera agradecer por las reacciones y los Reviews lo cual es lo que siempre me inspira a escribir. Este capítulo quisiera dedicárselo a mi amiga Sweet Viictory quien es la persona que siempre está ayudándome en la formación de cada capitulo, amiga te deseo lo mejor en tu día, eternas gracias por siempre estar ahí para mi. **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero con ansias los comentarios, criticas o sugerencias a través de sus reacciones y reviews. **

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias.


End file.
